Someone to Love
by Lolo25
Summary: Toad is a sixteen year old Toadstool who goes to school with the most bi-species bunch of people. Though when it comes down to a talent show, koopas and fighting will he even survive long enough to get his first kiss let get through rest of high school. Follow him through the journey of all things fundamentally amazing. M/M first one be gentle. I like this pairing so sue me (don't)
1. Introduction: Toad and Friends

**_Okay, okay_**

**_The Naruto story is taking sometime to post up_**

**_Having hard times setting it up sorry_**

**_But to keep up with my updates I will entertain with a male on male story_**

**_See, my friends at school now kinda got me hook on yaoi_**

**_I truly only like one or two pairings of yaoi... Toad and Bowser and_**

**_some other... I forgot_**

**_If thy don't thee story I made then okay have fun flaming_**

**_Note: The story is almost modern you will see what I mean_**

* * *

**_Toad POV_**:

Bright as the day can be in toadstool capital, as bright any day can be I, Toad is four feet and five inches tall. I have to say I am the normal size from my people. I live in a city call Toadstool Capital, though when first discover it was Toadstool Kingdom... eh not time for a history lesson. My blonde hair swayed back and forth as the glimmers of bright blonde shined and the darker parts showed in the shadows. I took my time to bus as Koopas, Goombas and many other came and went with their morning. Bright as it maybe I realized it was only about six o' clock. Sitting on the bench I gazed at the sidewalk. I saw tiny bugs and worms make their way to whatever place they needed to go. I looked up only to see the brothers of the town so famous for the sports they do and what they do around town. Man those guys are idols. One wore a green cap lightly marked with 'L' and the other was red with the letter 'M'. The both wore blue to dark blue trousers and brown dress shoes almost as if it was made for tap-dancing. Mario and Luigi was their names and they were very beloved. I was one of their bestfriends and gave them advice on work or options they should do. Smiling at them I fixed my very own cap, it was decorated with mushroom in the middle while everything else was blue. Re-cuffing my long white sleeves and fixing my blue shirt lace with a red collar, I retied my white sneakers then dusted my brown pants off before standing.

"Hey Toad!" Mario voice was lightly lined with Italian accent. He grinned his pearly white smile then nudging his brother gently in side.

Luigi smiled at me, he was nervous and less confident than his brother brave but not as brave Mario but still brave for himself. He had and heavier accent which must of come from his father. "Hey Toad how was your morning?"

Grinning back I just leaned against the pole, "Nothing much just thinking about somethings." The both laughed at me making frown and blush. "What?"

Shaking his head he fixed his cap and taking my shoulder in his hand making me frown even more. "Toad we both know you been thinking of school and stuff. Like sex."

Rolling my eyes as the sun made the dark blue look brighter than usual I believe, forming a frown at them, "Look sex maybe the height of being sixteen years old and you have girlfriends and whatever doesn't mean I will be par-taking in the animal-istic act of sex." I saw their bored looks turn into and anger of hatred Turning around I saw Bowser. Being the son of the man who is head of the CEO he has the attitude of I really don't give a damn what you think I will still kick your fucking ass later on. Sighing he put on my smile only to have those cold red eyes stare into my eyes, into my soul but making me fill so worthless I felt like the tiny bugs on the sidewalk or even the Goombas.

Goombas were another story, Bowser is known to pick fights with certain Goombas as it seem to be Koopas and Goombas has a nasty history with each other. Shaking my head from the thoughts I saw his outfit consist of a black and red tight t-shirt, black jeans with black shoes. His red-orange looked aflame in the sky by the sun rising over the peaks of the horizon. His koopa looking backpack said it all, 'I am a son of a rich man obey me or get the fuck off out of my way'. Looking way I glowered under fact this town was with for big business the Koopas and Goombas were ten miles apart but Toadstool capital and Sarsaland was twenty miles apart from one another but working together in their businesses no less. They all in a sense compete with one another and the four rich kids goes to the same school as me, Mario and Luigi. Though the two daughters are the ones the two brothers are dating. Sighing I remember there was another CEO daughter father working hear until they had to move, her name was Rosalina or something like that. She wore a light blue dress with a silver crown necklace with a star in the middle of it.

My eyes snapped to Mario was glaring at the koopa man. "Bowser..."

"Mario and Luigi..." Bowser's voice came out a bit low and angry as if he wasn't in the mood to be fucking around with... wait that is everyday with him. "Where is your rich girlfriends?" He almost spat at them. TO say much he does have a thing with Mario's girl. Sitting down on the bench to get out of the way of the argument I heard giggles and saw the rich girls Peach and Daisy. Grinning at them they grinned back.

"Hey Toad how are you?" Daisy supported a dress that looked almost like Peach's and Rosalina dress but it is yellow with orange trimmings. She had a gold necklace with a crown that a flower in the middle of it. Her bright green earrings shined bright in the yellow sun. Peach on the other hand had mushroom earrings, and a pink dress with red trimming all around it. Her crown necklace consisted of a mushroom in the middle of it as well. But her necklace a mixture of gold and silver.

"Fine Daisy. Peach your morning?"

Peach blond hair light fell to her back as her bright big blue eyes shined merrily, "Excellent Toad me and Daisy are going to try for cheer-leading Then soccer following the spring time." I smiled at the two best friends. They were like sisters including Roaslina which would make them like triplets. "Ugh... I miss our other sister Diasy."

The burnett smiled happily at the blonde, "Oh Peach, she said she is trying to convince her dad to combine out fathers companies together. So we won't have to be apart for long... hopefully." She cringed when she was given the death hug. Her brownish blue eyes looked at Luigi and smiling at him, "Hey sparky butt."

"D-Daisy..." Luigi smiled her with a blush. Sighing I knew how this was going to go. Seeing Mario and Peach holding hand only made me feel a bit left out but I realized Boswer was calm and sitting next to me. His red-orange eyes focusing on something else at the moment. Minuets later the bus arrive making the school day commence now.

From school to the bus to friends I realized there are people I really truly speak to, Yoshi, Xix (my OC who is King Boo's son X3) a kid who was sent here to live with his grandma while his father is working out tradings in another part of the country. Sitting down next to them I saw the Goomba named Michael or some say Dick grinning evilly at Bowser. "Hey, Bowser what happen ti your girlfriend? Oh wait she dumped over summer break." Bowser just ignore him, ever since his break up with her he been more lean with the insults. "Or maybe your just to gay." Everyone on the bus blush and or giggled at Bowser growling.

"Your fucking prick Michael get the fuck out of my face." Michael just laughed walking to back sitting next to me and my friend. His tannish skin tone and drake malice eyes said it all. I am bad and proud to be.

"Hey sissies." His voice was lace with poison making Xix sigh annoyingly, Yoshi just squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. I just looked back at him then Xix my ghostly Boo friend. His white hair and pale skin with purple eyes just said I am ghost and I have no issues with it. He shook his head solemnly. Looking back at the the bully he smirked still, "Toad why do you dress so feminine?"

Looking down at myself I realize I was being played, "Michael please leave me alone for today, we aren't the ones that your people hate." I shudder in fear once I saw his eyes narrow his fist clench. I flinch when I realize I was going to get sock in the face. 'Oh god make it quick!' After what felt like hours of fear I saw Bowser holding the fist and Mario and Luigi was half way out of their seats.

His body was tense and drowned in rage, "You Gooombas are little fuckers. And Toad is right Koopas are the ones your piss with. Get the fuck out of this seat and go to the front." Michael eyes glazed in rage but shoving Bowser so much while they traded seats. I stared at Bowser only to realized he protected my face from being sock.

"Hey..." My voice came out scratchy and I feared the worst from him as he looked at me, "Thanks for helping me... I mean us." I gestured to me and my friends.

For the first time I saw a smile or somewhat smirk come from him, "No problem Toad." His eyes went to the front again, "No problem at all."

Yoshi green hair and bright green eyes looked at me then Bowser and back to me. Taking me by the shoulder he whisper, "Becareful... he maybe up to something Toad." I nodded. I knew he was up to something but I enjoyed the bus ride to school glad I don't have to sport meat on my face. With that though began a journey for me of pain, schooling and relationships.

_So I am done with this. _

_Continue yes or no_

_R&R tell me anything_

_Do like how I am going with this_

_Personalities seem to be okay_

_Tell me and BYE! X3_


	2. On the Bus Conversations

**_I went hey_**

**_since you peeps like this so much I will make more_**

**_No more POV's till the end maybe_**

**_Now shut up and enjoy (JK on the shut up part)_**

* * *

Bowser mind was somewhere else as Toad was looking at the scenery momentarily blocking out conversations from Xix and Yoshi. Sighing he leaned back only to noticed the koopa next to him who save his face from injury lost in a thought of words. Sighing again he saw Mario kissing Peach and having her lay on his lap. 'Wow... high school sweet hearts for real... same goes with Luigi and Daisy.' Groaning to himself he closed his eyes and imagined his prefect girlfriend. Smooth figure, bright brown eyes and a toadette. Smiling to himself he gasp feeling Yoshi poke his side. His light green shirt had red stripes going through it. Brown short showing his cut up knees with fresh scabs Toad just looked at him with a puzzle look. "Yes?"

"You have no idea what I was talking about?" He grinned somewhat saying you're a complete ass.

Xix fixed his grey jacket, "Yoshi lay off the poor guy he was thinking about porn." Laughing at Toad's blossoming face Xix just smiled evilly, "You know if you want a girl just buy one off the streets."

"Your sick Xix."

Bowser ears perked up when he heard the three guys conversation. Laughing on the inside to himself he just eavesdropped on them with looking like a mouse robber. "Now, Xix what about you though I notice your eyes on some Bomb-ettes and females Boos. Hm?" Toad sneered at him with glee reaching his face. Xix just socked him in the arm making the small sixteen year old wince but chuckle.

"Now shut up short stuff. I may have a thing for some Boos or witch ghost doesn't mean I like them like that." Yoshi rolled his eyes sighing. "What dino breath?"

Smirking with his fangs and eyes twinkling, the dinosaur cracked his knuckles and neck. "I am the only one out of three of us who has a girlfriend!" Grinning victoriously Yoshi took the obvious silence as his victory. Crossing his arms over his chest Yoshi hummed happily. Xix sneered evilly only to say something under his breath. "Say that again ghosty." The dinosaur threaten.

"Your girlfriend-Brido-is a manly woman." Toad choked down his laughter while Yoshi growled angrily. "Ooh, Toad~, Yoshi is getting angry!" Singing in a sing song voice Xix smiled happily.

Bowser on the inside laughed at how they playful toyed with each other. His eyes lingered on his claws only to think about sinking it into some flesh and tear away at it. Sometimes he hated himself for the reason he was so violent and so angry! 'They are so happy... I was happy when I was with her... I think.' Feeling the bus jerk to a stop he saw Toad and friends laughing off the bus. He followed off the bus heading towards his locker, to his homeroom then his school day. Looking up he realized it was only seven fifty. 'Ugh... ten more minuets left of school.' Not only paying attention too where he was walking or who he was about to bump into he ended having Toad crash into his chest.

"ACK!" Bowser looked down at the toad only to see his blue eyes filled with terror and pleadingly him not to kill him. Toad backed away only to notice a crowd of people looking at the two mumbling about whether Bowser is going to pound his face in the ground or if Mario and Luigi have to step in and protect him. He was them getting ready to jump the spiked koopa.

"Sorry Toad I wasn't looking." Walking past him and the crowd Bowser made his way to homeroom. Everyone even Mario and Luigi had a shocked expression to their faces.

Xix ran up to Toad shaking him out of his daze like state. "Hey, Toad you all right?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah I am alright... I guess." Toad looked the way the young man walked off to. 'He protected my face today and didn't attack me either. Man I am one of the luckiest boys on earth.' Toad smiled at Xix and Yoshi nodding he was fine and walking off to his homeroom.

The crowd slowly disperse except for Mario and Peach. "What happen? Bowser protected Toad and didn't have the urge to kick his ass?! I mean I am glad me and Luigi don't have to deal with him again but Bowser is acting a bit off."

Peach just grabbed his hand walking with him to their homeroom. "Remember he had that break up last summer, he probably is going through stages of depressions. Or a lost in his love life."

Nodding at the explanation Mario sighed reluctantly at it though, "I will be watching him though... I don't trust him on he is acting so friendly with Toad. I really don't."

Toad eyes drawled during the lesson while everyone was either texting, rushing to take down notes even talking about nonsense except Bowser. His eyes slowly made his way to the Koppa to realize he was taking notes and writing something else down in a blue book like journal. 'Hm... Bowser is such a lonely guy. Hrm... naw...can't be because of that. Never mind.' Eyes returning to the board he heard Bowser's voice pipe up. 'What the hell?' Looking back over he heard a question fall from his mouth. Rubbing his temples Toad classroom, school and so far day was good but being turned upside down. Slamming his head on the desk he caught the attention of some students who gave a 'What the hell or fuck' glance. Some laughed even at it, "UGH!" Lifting his head up Toad jotted down notes and just rubbed his eyes.

"Um... Toad?"

"Yes Mr. Happysack?" The teacher just smiled and went back to teaching.

The bell rang causing the lunch rush to begin. Xix and Yoshi was eating the home lunches while Toad got his school lunch. "I don't know what Bowesr is up too... I hope he doesn't try to kill-"

"Yoshi, you sir need to lay off the cereal snacks. Anyway, Bowser must be feeling friendly or you know nice enough to help Toad out." Xix eyes glanced over to the angry lonely Koopa on the table eating his food rather slowly. "We should invite him to sit with us. That we become friends he can be their to help us against the Goombas."

Yoshi rolled his eyes and shrugged, "It's your funeral man." Xix frowned at the him only making Toad chuckle.

"So what are my two good friends talking about?"

"About trying to get Bowser to be our friend."

Toad gave Xix a twitch expression and a fearful look in his eyes. "No, that is not a good idea, he maybe nice today but who knows... he can be-" Toad saw the scary looks he got but only to realize it was coming from Micheal. 'AWE SHIT!'

_Cliff hanger_

_I am sleepy. I hope you are liking this so far_

_I am _

_Others stories I am working_

_Somebody I use to Know-B&M with Grim_

_In the Dark-HTFs Flippy and Flakes_

_anyway PLEASE R&R and be as spontaneous as you want_

_Bye for now! X3_


	3. School Time Blues

**_Chapter 3_**

**_If your wondering yes I want to continue this story_**

**_because I like it_**

**_Anyway, on with the cliff hanger_**

* * *

Toad eyes bugged staring into the eyes of death and pain. "M-Michael... he buddy, friend, amigo!" Xix coughed catching the piss looking Goomba attention. Toad gulped only wondering why Micheal wanted his head for a trophy. 'My head isn't worth much I have a small head compare to his.' He held down the laugh seeing Xix chatting him up.

"Look Micheal, I know you don't like Toad understandable," Toad shot him an anger look then frowned. "but in all honest LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!" Xix sighed fixing his jacket sneering at him angrily.

"You little freaks are dead, when your not together your bodies will be missing from this school. Not even Bowser, MARIO NOR LUIGI will safe your asses!" Micheal smirked at the three young fellows who were watching the scene but he noticed Bowser fist clench angrily, "Let not forget Bowser the notorious asshole is a rich man son, he can kill you all. So Toad and friends keep in mind I am not the only big bad wolf here." Laughing darkly the Goomba left with a gang.

Yoshi eyes were bugged but trying to brush away the threat of the lifetime, looking at Xix who just went back to eating he knew Toad didn't do well under threats, Toad's tan face looked as if it was turning as pale as Xix; that was pale. Green lightly coated his cheeks as his eyes water. "Toad you alright?"

Nodding Toad just stood up to get some water. 'Ugh... my stomach and head is hurting.' Heading to the boys bathroom Toad heard Peach's voice. Looking up he smiled at her kind and concern face. "Oh... hey Peach..." he whispered meekly.

Touching his head Peach frowned but sighed contently, "At least your not sick. Toad why don't you go to a private school, my parents knows yours and you can be safer there than here with these brutes!" Toad just shook his head. "Stubborn." She just smiled sitting down on the bench beckoning the four feet and five inch boy next to her. "I hate to admit, Micheal is right... Bowser is no better. Mario even thinks so, nice for day doesn't change the title of being a complete a-hole." She spoke holding her tongue a bit.

"I know, Peach. Bowser is no different from Micheal, both bullies and asses." Covering his face a bit Toad just focus on trying to relax and cool. Peach smiled seeing his color reappear to his face. "Thanks also. Your a good friend."

"Of course, I may not be the fighter next to Mario and Luigi but I am head strong and determine. Daisy will be here to help you. Friends stick by friends." She smiled getting up only to have Toad grab her wrist. "Yes?"

Toad looked down but then blurted, "WHAT ABOUT ROSALINA!?"

Peach blinked her eyes and smiled still, "She maybe back soon. Hopefully. I miss her, me Daisy can't be the triplets without her!" Hugging Toad she walked off to see if everything calm down. She passed Xix only to hold Yoshi back, "Hey Yoshi make sure Toad doesn't push himself in school. Please. I hate to see him ending up really tired or even sick. And with these brutes I don't need him fearing for his life anymore than he needs to."

Yoshi nodded, "Peach I know Toad is like a little brother for you. I promise you that if anything happens you will be the first to know." Running after Xix who was trying to shake Toad out of his daze of confusion. Peach walked back inside glaring at Bowser.

Daisy followed Peach who was heading to Bowser. Mario followed dragging his brother along with the girls. Bowser got up only to be face to face with Peach. "Yes, Peach?" His voice was cool and very unnerving for Luigi and some kids.

"What the heck is going on with you? MOST of all why is Micheal is after Toad, I mean that in why is he trying to kick his butt all the time." Hands on her hips Daisy sighed but knowing how she worried so much the toad. Daisy glowered at him now knowing he must of had a reason for today.

Bowser eyes were uncaring but he had a smirk to him. Breaking silence Daisy spoke, "Ugh... your so rude and arrogant!" He didn't flinch at her yelling only making the tomboy madder, "Say something you dick! Wait maybe you can't cause she cut your sissy tongue out after she broke your heart!" Peach, Luigi and Mario stared at Daisy in shock and saw a piss off Bowser. "I guess I struck a nerve. Next time don't screw around me nor Peach." Walking away she grabbed Luigi's hand before the bell could ring. Mario grabbed Peach's shoulder.

"Bowser..." The calmer young lady spoke sternly, "Don't mess with Toad, don't hurt him. I am sorry your hurting to a degree. You can't pull Toad into your life you can't cause him pain. If you do, I will make your life a living hell." The one curse word she spoke had acid soaking it. Mario just shook his head walking with his girlfriend. The spike Koopa clenched his fist and shot everyone anger glare. He been almost expelled a few times for fights that led to hospitalize patients. Though half of it was the others fault. Slamming the tray on the table making it bend introducing his inhumane strength the Koopa left the lunchroom passing some people and Toad. Keeping his head down Bowser growled angrily.

Toad jumped only to have Bowser glare at him, his fangs showing, "Sorry Bowser for whatever I may have done."

'Damn... why do I want to be nice to him. FUCK!' Looking at him Toad saw his body relax and eyes soften. "Its fine Toad." Walking off again he left Toad smiling in by the fact he wasn't dead yet by the piss Koopa. From a distance though Micheal and his posse looked at the scene. He chuckled at how Boswer didn't actually-quite literally pound his face into the ground.

Watching Toad walk into his classroom Micheal smirked to himself. 'Lucky Toad, lucky lucky little bastard.'

After school Toad walked to the park wanting to relax before heading home and doing his homework. Looking up at the sky he humming a small tune. Thinking to himself at the same time he looked up the tree and saw some red apples. Smiling at the them, Toad eyes popped when he heard mumbling coming from behind the tree. 'Who is here... no knows about this place except... me. I believe... hopefully.' Crawling to the other side he saw white horns and claws peeling a apple. "B-Bowser?" Deep down he hoped it was.

Bowser looked behind the tree he was leaning against only to be face to face with Toad. Gasping he calmed down only to glare at the young man angrily. "How in the hell did you get here?!"

"I been coming to this tree for the past three years. What about you Bowser following me here to kill me!"

Dumbfounded Bowser growled, "WHAT!?" Covering his face forgetting about the apple he looked at the shorter male, "I been coming to this tree for three years also. I never saw you here before till now!"

Toad blushed then frowned, "Sorry today-"

"Was crazy I know."

_End of Chapter 3_

_XD_

_nice way to end this off. Pretty face updating_

_Yes I am not rushing this story_

_I like this pace very much._

_Anway review and after your read this_

_BYE BYE_


	4. Can We Be Friends?

_**Cha****pter 4**_

_**AND interaction like full on conversation between  
**_

_**Toad and Bowser!**_

_**Who is ready for some funnies!**_

_**I am so enjoy.**_

* * *

Toad looked at the spike Koopa and sighed leaning against the tree staring at the blue sky. Bowser did the same grabbing the apple biting into its side. "Sorry for everything that happen during school Toad. Honestly-"

"Bowser it's fine, I mean for the most part I am glad you are having your nice day." Smiling Toad pulled his math homework seeing how it was calm and safe enough to do so. So he thought.

Bowser just look at him dumbfounded. 'Nice day?' He saw Toad smiling while doing algebra in his head. Frowning Bowser bit into the apple again, "What ya mean my nice day?" This made Toad tense up having a nervous grin to him. Getting closer to him Bowser just stared at him sternly for his answer. "Speak damn you."

Sighing Toad pulled his knees to his chest, "Your nice some days but other days your... angry, mean and bitter. Why do you think I keep my distance from you. EVERYONE!"

Smirking Bowser just looked at the birds fly away or swoop down to get grains or bugs. Looking at his only company Bowser just chuckled then laugh. "Man, that's why? Ooh, that is too good." Taking another chunk off the apple Bowser smiled at Toad making Toad flinch. "I bet you haven't seen me smile either." Getting a simple and dumbfounded nod the Koopa grinned, "Must be amazing. The seventh wonder in the world." Closing his eyes he let the rays of the sun beat down on him.

"Bowser why aren't you more like this at school?" The toad asked curiously seeing the once harsh and cruel Koopa being playful and smiling. 'Weird...'

Toad though wishing he took back the question he saw nothing but a calm guy. "I will tell you Toad, I don't like school, people most of all trying to make new friends. Ever since... well you know, broke up with me I was a bit more on edge." Frowning a bit he looked at the tentative toad. 'He is actually listening to me.' Rubbing his nose a bit the man just picked some grass, "I am really nice I believe I guess, just it hasn't been a good year is all."

"I see. But hey nothing like a little change involvement to get out there and make new friends." Toad grinned happily at him fixing his blue cap. "I mean I can be your friend Bowser. To give you a new friend." Putting his hand out he wait either for a friendly shake of agreement or a punch in the face. He knew it was choice either way. Gasping he felt the claw hand grab his shaking it firmly. "Friends?"

Smiling at Toad Boswer nodded, "Friends." Leaning back Bowser just took out his blue journal looking at his new friend, "I promise I won't pull you into any crap at school." Toad just laugh quietly and nodded. "I don't need your "sister" and her "sister" shoving guilt down my throat." He heard Toad laugh somewhat at what he said. "I thought you were going to tell me that isn't nice."

"No, no I understand. Peach worry about me about. I have been a little stress out at the beginning of the school year." Looking at Bowser who was staring out at the trees and park he did the same. It was quiet and peaceful between them. No threats, no yelling, no fights most of all no death wishes. Toad looked at Bowser breaking the peace between them, "Bowser, you wanna hang out with me, Xix and Yoshi this weekend?"

"Really?" Bowser scoffed teasingly, "What if they say Toad your nuts why did you bring the beast of anger." Bowser acted dramatically chuckling slightly at his own act. Toad chuckled at it shaking his head. "What?"

Toad looked at his friend, "I said almost the exact same thing to Xix. He tried being your friend." Sighing Toad blushed in embarrassment. "Should apologize for saying that isn't a good idea." Standing up Toad looked at the sun. "If they can't come cause Xix has to convince his dad to let him off the hook of studying and Yoshi avoiding his girlfriend wrath, it might be just us." Smiling cheerily Toad grabbing his stuff. "See you around this weekend."

Bowser smiled nodding until he stopped Toad, "Hey can we meet up here so often? Its nice talking to a friend." Toad put a thumbs up and ran off home. 'Damn... he actually treated me as a friend.' He stood grinning to himself, "Let hope I don't fuck this friendship up."

Getting home around eight he saw his father reading the latest stocks. Walking past him heard his stern voice reach his ears. "H-Hey dad."

His father eyes were a red-violet color while his maroon hair looked like dying embers in the dim room. "Son your home rather, late."

Dropping his school bag on the floor Bowser looked at his father sighing, "Dad, look I was out with a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes." Bowser headed to the stairs. "You know I am not a moody teenager dad." Going upstairs he didn't bother to hear anything else his dad has to say.

Maria a young, small Bombett woman looked at her master, "Mr. Koopa..."

Hax looked at her sighing, "I know Maria let have his room. I just wish he let me in more. I try ever since his mother passed when he was six, he been distant and more violent. I hope this new friend can help." Taking the chamomile tea he sipped it quietly.

"Sir I assure you your son will be okay." She smiled at him warmly as he looked at her nodding at her suggestion.

Toad haven't spoke to Bowser since the tree meeting until the weekend rolled on by. Bowser sat by the bus stop where Toad told him the texts too meet him at. His father asked where he was going but Bowser said he was going to meet up with a friend nothing but a vague answer. Looking at the rising sun, it was pretty early to meet up but it really didn't bother him. Looking at the clouds he heard chuckling and saw blonde locks swaying in the breeze. "Took you long enough short stuff."

"What I wasn't that late..." Grinning he saw that playful comedic side of Bowser come through. "Anyway I guess thanks for the nickname." Bowser smirked as he knew he was referring to the "_short stuff_" comment. Putting his hands in his pockets Toad smiled, "Xix couldn't make it and Yoshi is getting chewed out by Birdo."

Shrugging Bowser just put his arms over his head. "Fine with me. Maybe next time. Time to go down town."

_TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY_

_Anyway I hope you are really liking this_

_The relationship is slowly building_

_XD_

_Bye and PLEASE REVIEW it helps a lot thanks_


	5. Sweets Treats and Sunset Meets

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I will make this a bit longer than last chapters**_

_**that because my computer got a bit over heated**_

_**but with tablet in hand and a steady flow of lovely(awesome also) Music**_

_**I will be inspired and write to my heart content**_

* * *

Walking down town Bowser looked at all the coffee shops and restaurants. He never truly realized there were so many little places to shop, no wonder Toad likes being here. It feels like your on a adventure in another world. Looking at the women giggling at the men doing street performance, the store fruit benders selling fruit on the corner of the sidewalk made Bowser crave an apple. "Hey Toad can we get some candy apples?" Smiling at his new friend of about three or four days he nodded going inside a candy shop.

Coming inside with Toad the smell of candies and sweets filled Bowser nose making crave everything in the store. The store manger smiled at Toad, " 'Ello Toad, how can I ye today?"

"Mr. Lolli two candy apples please."

Mr. Lolli smiled at Bowser and Toad, "Friends?" Both nodding at him smiling the store manger-a delfino man-went and got them apples covered in caramel. "Sugar coat them anyway you like boys." Looking at the Koopa he beckoned him over. "Know tis, Toad is how we say, a bit fragile. That woman Peach got mad at Mario for punching Toad a bit to hard ye see. He isn't thee how I say or put it strongest Toad. Stubborn yes, strong not to much. Since you be his friend you need to look out for him. Protect him from those Goombas." Smiling at Bowser Mr. Lolli walked off to count inventory in the back room. "How help ye'self to some candy Bowser."

'How the hell did... never mind... protect my friend.' Shaking out of his train of thoughts. Walking over to where Toad was overdosing his apple with nuts and sprinkles Bowser just chuckled. "You have a sugar tooth I see." Toad nodded taking a cherry sticking it on top of the apple then taking a bite out of it. Eating his with light doses of nuts Bowser smiled to himself, "So what is the next candy escaped."

Swallowing a big bite took and licking his lips clean Toad looked up, "Um... the arcade?"

"Okay." Taking a clean bite off the top Bowser walked with his. He saw Toad running leaving a tip for toppings of their apples. Having next to him Bowser walked along to the arcade but making sure he didn't lose Toad as he knew more of downtown than he did. 'The candy store then arcade... geez feel like a date.' Laughing to himself Bowser continue to follow Toad.

Peach was eating her pizza with Daisy while Luigi and Mario were in the arcade at the mall. "The girls at school said I watch my figure. BS." Daisy laughed at Peach's comment making Peach giggle. "I hope Toad is alright."

"Ease off the guy, I know you guys are like family doesn't mean he can't take care of himself. Plus he got Xix and Yoshi. Even our boyfriends." Daisy lean back burping, " 'Suce me." Peach grinned sipping her soda. "We are the picture prefect of lady like society." This made Peach smiled heartily at that. Light blue eyes with a hint of green scanning the room made her eyes bug seeing Toad and Bowser heading into the arcade. 'The hell...'

"What?"

Shaking out of her daze of shock she just saw other two guys walking in the arcade, "Hrm... nothing."

"You sure Daisy?" Daisy nodded grabbing another slice of pepperoni pizza.

Mario danced happily as he beaten Luigi on a hunting game for Goombas and Koopas. They were tied so one more game declared the victor. "Mario, this last g-game..."

"What?"

"Toad and Bowser playing a racing game." Luigi at the two playing the game.

Marios laughing to himself just patted his taller brother back-only by two inches, "Stop screwing around with me Luigi."

Growling at him he showed a fiery passion in his eyes, "I'M NOT! LOOK!" Grabbing his face forcing him to look the direction he saw them at. "See!?" Mario mouth gape seeing them playing the game. "Kinda weird to see Bowser out on a Saturday for that matter hanging out with Toad. Our little buddy." Looking at Mario who just sighed.

"I would hate see how Diasy and PeeeAAAachhHH-!" He saw them walking around the arcade either looking for them or Bowser and Toad. Fast walking over them Mario faked a grin, "Hey Peach you done eating."

Luigi looked at Diasy who was scanning for Bowser and Toad. Pulling her aside he looked down at her, "You seen Bowser and Toad?"

Nodding Daisy dragged him away from her "sister" and his brother. "Let talk to them as soon as we find them." Sneaking off to find them. 'Bowser have better not force Toad into hanging with him today.' Looking at Luigi who tapped her should she smiled at him sweetly which scared him a bit, "I promise I won't embarrassed the shit of Bowser... yet."

"Hrm... okay."

Toad laughed as he watched Bowser getting pissed at the whack a-mole game. "Fucking piece shit game." Toad took his turn hacking almost every mole. "How the hell...?"

"It's all in the wrist Koopa." Bowser smirked at him taking the tickets he earned. "HEY!" Bowser put the ticktes above his head laughing, "YOUR LUCKY I AM SHORT!" Toad tired climbing up him to reach at least ten tickets. "Give them back now Bowser!" Laughing more Bowser grabbed Toad shirt pulling him off of him. 'Damn his strength.'

Grinning Bowser set him down, "Come let get a prize."

"How about you buy all the prizes." Smirking at the koopa who just rolled his eyes smirking. "What?"

"That is no fun." Walking off to the prize counter with Toad close behind Bowser felt a then blush on his face. 'The hell is going with my face?' Shaking off the feeling in his stomach and light headiness he just walked along with Toad whistling a song. "Hey Toad, has today been fun?"

"Whaddya mean?"

Scratching his face and nose a bit Bowser shrugged, "Hanging out with me and stuff." Toad grinned nodding. "Could of been funner with Xix and Yoshi."

"Maybe Bowser. Maybe." Getting to the prize counter Bowser saw a toad key chain and then some fake vampire teeth lastly something Toad was staring at was a classical Toad outfit that his ancestors wore a long time ago.

"You want that Toad?" Bowser looked at it also, 'Very authentic.' Looking at Toad who was just staring at something he sighed shrugging it away. "Pick something."

Glaring at him Toad crossed his arms, "Hold yourself." Looking at the prize display he smiled, "I'm thinking." His scanned over the prizes while Bowser leaned back against the glass looking at the arcade goers. Looking to his right he saw some couples playing a dancing game. Then to his left he saw Daisy and Luigi.

Gulping half of his spit Bowser half cursed under his mouth, "DAISY AND PANSY!" Smiling as friendly as he could muster.

Toad frowned to himself getting the prize he had eyes on without Bowser seeing. "Hey Luigi and Daisy, funny and long story!" Grinning to himself and Bowser he could feel her anger, "Daisy look we are friends, buddies and we're hanging out by choice." Daisy calmed down only crossing her arms. Toad shrunk down in fear as did Luigi though he was trying to calm her down.

"Daisy let hear Bowser out."

"Bowser twenty seconds, go."

Sighing combing through his hair Bowser looked at her, "Daisy, I am not tricking Toad, I am not using him. We're friends. Truth." Looking at her still he saw the un-trust in her eyes. "I promise I won't hurt him. He was nice enough not bring up my sad love life. So now go ahead and embarrass the shit out of me." Standing with full confidence Bowser just saw a smile pull on her face.

"You better pray you keep that promise." Walking away kiss Luigi lips she smiled to herself, "Be glad Peach wasn't here, she is taking tei kwon do!"

Sighing Bowser just laughed to himself, "Hot DAMN! I thought I was going to be a dead man." Laughing more Toad laughed with him.

Daisy looked back only to see Bowser smiling at Toad but having that strange twinkle in his eyes. 'Weird.' Walking back to see Peach giggling and hopping up and down. "Ooh, looks like Peach beat Mario at the koopa and goomba hunt."

Luigi laughed smirking, "Sorry bro, you lost three to zero. Kind sucks being beaten by the girl." Nudging his brother in the side while the girls where laughing and giggling at the solid victory.

The eldest just socked the youngest in the arm growling. "I let her win."

"Pfft... yeah like I top Daisy in fighting." Rolling his eyes he noticed Bowser walking out with Toad still laughing at something. 'Hrm... so off with this picture.' Looking back he hugged Daisy making her blush. "Come on let catch a movie." The other two nodded.

Walking out of the arcade the two couple made their way to the movie theater only to see Goombas threatening the some of the toadstools. Peach frowned at the scene. "Why are they picking on the toads? What happen to the Koopas?" Mario frowned also but noticing Luigi holding Daisy hand keeping her mellow while watching the scene being display.

"I think because the Koopas do a lot more business with the toads. Even some koopas are married to the toads." Mario finished his theory only to see Daisy and Luigi tense up. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Luigi answered for both him and Daisy. "Come on let go to the movies." Mario made Peach looked away from the scene only to hear some Koopas arguing with the Goombas.

Toad sat with Bowser on the bridge looking at the rushing current. "You know I almost fell off the bridge?" Bowser looked at Toad shaking his head. Lifting his shirt up he showed a scar going down his rub to his hip bone. He notice Bowser cringe but lightly tracing the scar. "Took twenty stitches to mend the gaping hole." Setting his shirt back in place Toad eyes darken to a watery oceanic blue. "It burned like a bitch."

"I bet." They rest their head on their arms on the bridge rims. No cars ever came on this bridge, no one walked by here. The sunset beyond the horizon making a pinks, oranges, reds and even some greens color the once bright blue sky. "Pretty." Toad smiled at Bowser lover of colors. Nodding in agreement they watch the sunset.

Smiling warmly at his friend Toad got up, "I gotta get home. See ya at school." Walking off Bowser just nodded watching him walk off.

Covering his face once he was out of sight Bowser felt a blush on his face, 'Ugh... my stomach feels weird! I might have stomach flu.' Groaning he waited till things got dark to head home, 'Maybe I have a crush on a girl from school.' Frowning he felt a blush form more over his face. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?'

_YES I am on a roll_

_with this_

_anyway Bowser is experiencing a stomach ache_

_Daisy is tomboyish but cute. Awesome mix_

_Please review thanks_

_and BYE_


	6. Library Talk

_**Chapter 6 **  
_

_**this maybe a short chapter**_

_**Even longer I don't know**_

_**Its going to include mostly Toad, Xix, Yoshi**_

_**and Mario with Luigi**_

_**It will be discussing about the new friendship between the two**_

* * *

Toad sat in the library after-school with his algebra book doing his current assignment. Propping his head with his hand Toad idly tapped the pencil not really wanting to go home nor stay here and study. 'Bored... B-O-R-E-D... BORED! I am bored, so very very bored. Homework no that is not for me? Sleeping yes I would like that please!' Laying his head on the table the toadstool let eyes drift off to sleep until he felt the table jolt and a booming voice. 'Yoshi?' Tiredly waking from his interrupted nap Toad looked his friend. "Yoshi you need to be quiet in the library."

Grinning down at Yoshi sat next to him. "Says the guy who is asleep. The library is used for studying. Not nappy time." Yoshi pulled out his history book smiling somewhat at the sleepy man. "So I heard you and Bowser are friends?" Nodding to his assumptions Yoshi snicker.

"What?"

"Oh nothing for the fact that you are still alive." Yoshi smiled looking down at his book. Toad sighed heavily but smiled. Seeing how quick word can spread it spread almost as fast as a wild fire. Shivering though he realized that Peach is bound to find out soon enough.

'GREAT! I forgot about-' Being short handed he heard Xix pull a tree up on his family history.

Purple eyes glimmering with excitement the Boo just smiled. "A book of my family tree and a new friend. Sorry I couldn't hang that weekend with Bowser but since you did how was it Toad?" Grinning with fangs Toad just shook his head. "Oh... that bad?"

"No I am just wondering how many people know. I know Daisy and Luigi seen us, Mario bound to know eventually, hopefully not Peach nor anyone else. BESIDE you guys." Looking the two was more interested on his day with Bowser he just sighed. "Look the guy is funny, he does have a temper but oddly knows how to control it. Not to mention is a pretty nice guy once you get to know him." He saw their faces look nervous only to make him feel two bodies behind him.

Looking back Toad flinch seeing it was Mario and Luigi. Luigi he wasn't worried about it was Mario. "Toad, technically how did you and spike brains become friends?"

Covering his face Toad sighed, 'How did I become friends...'

"Well?"

"Mario he is thinking." Xix inquired. This only made Yoshi giggle at the fact it is taking Toad so long. "Anytime Toad, it was only last weekend not a whole week worth."

Shushing him Toad sighed, "Well we got up pretty early, and headed downtown, not by bus but walking there." Smiling seeing the two brothers sitting down listening to the adventure he had. "We stopped by Mr. Lolli's for some candy apples. He was talking to Bowser about something." Seeing them all nod Toad cleared his throat and moved on. "After the stop we headed to the arcade for some games which entirely ending up with me and him meeting up with Daisy and Luigi at the prize center." Looking at Luigi who was getting socked in the arm by the eldest of four minuets he rubbed his arm. "Bowser so doubtfully made a promise not to hurt me, trick me or use for his own gain. More or less." Looking back his homework he sighed, "Ugh... I hate math!"

Mario just chuckled but stared at Toad and Luigi, "What happen next by the end of it?"

Toad shrugged gathering all of his things to his bag, "We sat down on the old abandon bridge and talked. Simple friend things." Looking up he saw Xix and Yoshi's eyes bug a little. Mario was just snickering the only who was just looked as confused as he did was Luigi. "What?"

Mario just laughed, "Man that almost sounded like a date."

"Shut the fuck up." Xix said as calm as he could, "At Bowser likes us more than you Mario and Luigi." Smirking when the laughter died down and curse word came forth Xix patted himself on the back.

"Toad just wait till Peach finds out though." Mario warned heavily. "Some friendships weren't meant to be made." Walking away with hands in pockets Toad rolled his eyes.

Luigi just grinned, "I am glad Bowser been doing a lot more better having you as a friend. As far as I am concern he might be able to forget about her." Grinning he waved goodbye catching up to the now sulking Mario.

Getting up themselves Toad walked out with Xix and Yoshi chatting about tomorrow test. "You guys do you think it was stupid of me to become friends with Bowser?" Toad voice was drowned in doubt and worry. Remembering how Bowser said he wouldn't bring him into his life issues and problems made him get a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Why say that?" Yoshi patted his back cheerily, "I mean Bowser is happier and we are not dead."

Looking at Xix who was humming to himself looking at the thick book he stopped, "Yes Toad?"

"Sorry for calling you crazy for trying to be friends with Bowser." Looking down he got a knot in his throat, "Xix, do you want your friends to help with problems your having?"

Xix just gave him a confused look, "Um... sometimes why ask?"

Looking at Xix and Yoshi he shook his head, "Nothin'." Grinning at them, "Oh and get ready Bowser is going to be sitting at our table." Running off he laughed to himself hearing Yoshi voice flinch asking 'REALLY!?' Looking at the sunset he remember how Bowser just as well as he did. 'I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend... or at least tried to get another one?" Shaking the thoughts from his head he spun whiled jumping then laughed when he landed on both feet. 'Hrm... I hope our friendship don't take any nasty falls.'

In Bowser's room Maria was cleaning his room until she grabbed his backpack only to have his blue journal drop. 'Oh...' The bombett woman just grabbed only to be in the middle of the journal, "Ooh, he wrote a lot over the two years since I got this. Still looked brand new too. Hm..." Sighing she was in the battle of reading Bowser's personal thoughts through a book or leaving it alone and continuing reading; temptation was shot down when she heard the door knob twist and the door swing open. Setting it on the desk quickly Maria just smiled.

"Um... Maria... what are you doing in my room?" Bowser just gave her a warm smile. She just smiled nervously showing the duster in hand and broom with the vacuum. "You know I like cleaning my own room. Personal things are in here and it shouldn't be messed with. Please." She just nodded looking at the blue journal only to make him smile at it, "Like this, curious eyes and wandering hands can't see or touch it." Carrying it out with him Maria only followed somewhat till he enter the study room.

'Annnddd he is home safe. DAMN IT! Maria keep your mind out of the gutter and hands of the master's son things.' Sighing she blushed thinking about Hax in his new suit. 'DAMN THIS FAMILY GENES!' Frowning she headed down to clean the foyer and bathroom to be done with today chores.

Bowser sat in the study with journal groaning when he felt his stomach cringe as thoughts of the past few days rolled on by, 'Hrm... I am going to eat lunch with Toad, Xix and Yoshi. I hope this feeling goes away with some dinner and a ginger ale with an aspirin.' Covering his face Bowser just opened his eyes they turned into a dull red in the dim light of the room, "Why am I feeling like this? Why?" He asked himself, 'Maybe I miss her, maybe. Though she broke up with me.' Growling he just closed his eyes falling asleep on the couch.

_If you all haven't guessed yet _

_who is the girl who broke up with Bowser..._

_Keep guessing I will reveal it about four chapters, I will do a past of the summer break_

_I am not sure how this is going to end but I am hoping it will be good by the_

_end_

_Review if you want and PMS me about anything_

_Caio! XD_


	7. Lunchtime Conversations

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Now comes with Bowser and Micheal_**

**_with a little a bit of Toad and Peach _****_involve_**

**_Don't worry it is close to fall in this story you will see_**

**_=D_**

* * *

During the lunch rush Bowser was spying out for Toad who was already seated at the usual table. 'Where the hell-' Being shoved he realized it was Micheal. 'Ass.' Walking around he spotted Toad. 'Let the shit of the day begin.'

Xix smiled at Bowser, "Hello Bowser. Welcome to our table. Friend."

Bowser just nodded not feeling the slight bit of worry from today choices. Looking at Xix and Yoshi eating their lunches and then Toad who was drinking his juice he smiled, "What flavor of juice is that?"

Toad smiled at him, "Um... apple." Grinning at the carton Toad took out another. "Here I figure you might want some." Bowser just nodded taking the juice popping it open and taking a swig. "How is it?"

Bowser just drank the rest of it, "Doesn't taste concentrated." Laughing he got shoved by Toad playfully. Shoving him back in only cause Toad to laugh with him causing Xix to snicker. Yoshi just smiled at the scene unfold only to see Mario glaring at them and Micheal frowning. The three saw his worried face only to look at the two men and woman- Peach- staring at them. Well more or less a few peers of theirs were looking at them. Toad just blushed embarrassed, Xix shrugged it all off and Bowser smirked, "Say something Dick."

Micheal growled at the Koopa. "You fucking piece of shit of a Koopa, you think you can fool people into thinking your nice by hanging out with these scums!?"

The Koopa just rolled his eyes but saw Peach crossing her arms with her lips purse and brows knit in anger. Bowser then saw certain face looking at him eyes signing with a warrant of un-trust for him and sorrow maybe for the unlikely friendship that had erupt between the toadstool and koopa. Glaring at the goomba he sighed, "Micheal why do you believe you have to pick on Toad?"

The goomba smirked, "Why insist in being friends with Toad? What do you have to gain from him? Popularity, a new turnabout of things to happen to you. Or even to get her back if she ever comes back." Micheal grinned evilly at the fact he saw Bowser flinch.

Sitting there Toad clench his fist angrily at the fact he realized Bowser wasn't even asking for a defense it was bully against bully. 'But Bowser isn't a bully.' Glaring at the burnett with dark brown eyes, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Peach blushed in shocked by Toad's own burst. 'Toad.'

Bowser smirked just kicking Micheal in the gut as using Toad out burst as a distraction, "Thanks Toad." Toad just nodded covering his mouth blushing more. 'Heh, he is almost funny when he is like that.' Standing up he saw Peach gone out the lunch room, 'Fuck.'

Peach was looking at her phone seeing it was Rosalina who text her:

_Peach: Hey_

_Rosalina: Peach, sister dear your text sound sad _

_Peach: UGH! Bowser. He is influencing Toad horribly_

_Rosalina: He is still in school? Wow I thought he would of killed someone by now.  
_

_Peach: Me too. Are you still convincing?_

_Rosalina: Nope, but I am coming back next month I am so excited. We are packing right now. I am so tired of being home-schooled... what about Bowser and Toad again?_

_Peach: Bowser and Toad are friends supposedly... I don't trust this new friendship, I mean Daisy found out through Luigi, Mario told me and took two hours to calm me down about it._

_Rosalina: Just watch them as much as you can. I don't trust it either. I should know Bowser personally._

Peach looked up to see Bowser standing by her, "Peach let me explain I know you know about me and his friendship."

"Ya think?!"

Flinching at her voice he looked down, "Peach I promise myself, Daisy and Luigi I won't do nothing to hurt Toad. I been avoiding having him get close to me. My problems are nothing for him to be concern about."

Peach just slapped him crossing her arms sternly. Her body was tense and radiating heat. "You have no idea how Toad is. He is helpful kind and will do anything for his friends. You not letting him help at least try-"

Caressing his cheek tenderly Bowser growled angrily, "I ALREADY TOLD HIM I DON'T WANT TO PULL HIM INTO MY CRAP!" Covering his face punching a locker he saw Micheal walking out the lunch room. Peach glared at him but then realized she forgot her things. Leaving Bowser alone with his rival for bully she just ignore the rude comments from Micheal lips. 'Damn it.'

"Hey Koopa!"

"Goomba."

Micheal saw him grabbing his backpack and holding a blue a journal, "Where you going with that thing?" Bowser just walked away from him heading to the front of the school. "Hold it faggot! I am talking to you!"

'I am tired of this shit.' Sitting down he opened his journal writing on a blank page. The Journal consisted of his personal thoughts, feelings, currents crushes, ideas and problems he is having. Without interruptions from no one he wrote happily waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

Toad sighed cooling his face down while Yoshi was talking to Luigi about Toad out burst, "I mean I thought I had guts shit! I mean Toad just shouted it without thinking about any consequences! Hot damn Toad that was freaking amazing!" Yoshi eyes gleamed with glee. Luigi grinned at the little victory Yoshi was expressing.

Xix saw Toad cheeks still burning a flame. "Toad that was brave for you I mean I thought Bowser was going to punch Micheal before you said it." Looking at Luigi was looking at Peach and Daisy while Mario was sitting bored stiff he spoke, "You trust Bowser? I mean I do, Yoshi must kinda trust him... Toad also do you trust him?"

Luigi smiled, "Well I trust him enough he seem honest to me. We can all change you know." Xix nodded at his answer. The three looked at Toad making him flinch.

"Of course I trust him. He is my friend I am his first friend... I believe." Standing he realized Bowser hasn't come back yet. "Tell Peach my family is coming over dinner tonight. THANKS!" Running off with his things Toad ran to the front of the school hoping the koopa didn't ditch. Looking down he saw his friend writing contently. "Hey."

Looking up Bowser looked at those calm ocean eyes, "Hi." Scooting over a bit he looked at him, "Found me."

Chuckling Toad just threw a rock, "Next period about to start. We should head back inside."

"I know."

Letting silence flow between them it made Bowser feel like he was on the bridge again. Thinking about the toadstool scar he smiled; Toad smiled himself at the fact they had five more minuets left of lunch, "Bowser am I your first friend?"

Bowser gasped to himself but laughed, "Yeah. Yeah you are." Smiling sincerely, "I'm glad for it. I don't wanna mess our friendship up Toad." Toad smiled at his friend giving him an apple. Chuckling he felt eyes on them. Looking back they both saw Xix and Yoshi grinning at them then sitting next to them. "Gentlemen I believe we have to depart ways and head to class." With that said the four waved bye walking to class.

Peach just walked with Daisy, "Rosalina is coming next month."

Looking at her darker blonde haired friend she had an almost shock expression, "Serious?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. Besides that though I am going to talk to Toad at dinner." Daisy just nodded, "Its going to be about Bowser and his friendship. Mario is already on edge about them being friends. With Micheal being involve with a most case trying to hurt Toad, Yoshi and Xix I believe Bowser isn't going to keep his promise." Going into their class Daisy just rubbed her shoulder.

Peach smiled at Diasy enjoying the comfort she felt.

At Peach house-mansion- Peach walked Toad around the house, "Toad, Rosalina told me she is coming back to the school."

Toad frowned, "Wow, goody." Peach just giggled, "Peach what do you really want besides telling me about Rosalina coming back here."

"Why are you friends with Bowser Koopa? You know my father and your mother hates him and his father."

The short fellow just sighed, "He needs a friend." Going to dinner he made the the conversation drop hoping though deep down she will let drop.

At dinner the family was eating handmade dinner. Peach looked at Toad and Toad looked at Arthur, "Um... Aruthur how was your day?"

Peach's father looked up smiling, "Fine nephew. Yours?"

"Oh fine."

Miss Toadstool smile, "He is doing well in his studies and have a new friend. He said he will let us meet him soon."

Toad frowned knowing his mother with blow a gasket. Arthur smiled heartily, "Peach's friend Rosalina is moving back. I heard it from Rosalina. Not good for Mr. Koopa."

Alicia Peach's mom frowned, "Dear, no talk of the Koops." Her parents had a from dirty blonde to light brown hair. Bright baby blue eyes and a fair skin tone. Her father wore a black suit while her mother wore a purple dress with lavender trimmings.

Jimmy smiled- Toad's dad, "I don't mind the koops to much. I like how they work things. I hope they can settle out the whole thing the goombas. I wouldn't mind having Toad having Bowser as a friend. Hell if he was gay that would be fine by me. Bring the problems between the Toadstools and Koopas to a end. Isn't that right Arthur. Trying to work out business deal with that Hax fellow."

Arthur just grinned, "Awe, Jimmy my dear step-brother I keep forgetting you are business man at heart. Hard to believe we are only related by blood from generations before our time. War between Koopas and Goombas, fighting over lands between kings." Toad smiled to himself as they got off the topic of him having a friend until he saw Peach glaring at him. Shaking his head she nodded viciously. As if saying '_I will tell because it will put you in a bad position!_' Puppy dogging her with his eyes she just frowned shaking her head.

"DAD!" Looking back she saw Toad looked down frowning. "I am starting my period soon."

Toad smiled at her even though it left and awkward silence between the adults. "Interesting Peach. Um... wear some protection. Okay?" She nodded getting up quickly heading up stairs. Toad got up as well excusing himself from the table to the adults talk.

"Peach thanks."

"Toad please understand what you are doing."

Toad just nodded, "I know everything I do is my choice. I believe what I am doing. Just let me tell my parents on my own terms." She nodded.

Looking at her "brother" she hugged him tight, "Please be careful around Bowser. I don't what he is thinking, ever since ya know."

"I know."

_Peach is protective and not a bitch_

_Rosalina is coming back to Toadstool City_

_Bowser will be gaining interesting feelings before and after Rosalina comes (But for who?)_

_Don't worry there is history between these two_

_All will be revealed_

_Who is your favorite character(s) I like knowing call me weird_

_A month till she comes that is like two weeks in this story_

_FUN! XD_

_BYE! _

_(Oh who of you are waiting for fluff then well PMS if you wanna have more of it between anyone)_


	8. Spying and Reading

**_Chapter 8 _**

**_This is going to be more of Bowser's father_**

**_and Maria (the maid) chapter_**

**_As if you remember she herself was curious about his journal_**

**_There will be more fluff between everyone_**

**_If anything I know almost every chapter I just don't wanna rush things _****_when _**

**_Rosalina comes into full play there will be a few fillers _****_for this_**

**_... And I am rambling here you go and read._**

* * *

Looking at the stocks in the paper of today Hax saw his son come in smiling to himself. "Bowser how was your day?"

Staring at his dad Bowser shrugged, "Fine. I was out hanging with my friends. Teenage stuff." With that said he went upstairs.

Sighing Hax frowned to himself, "So secluded." Looking at Maria who was making dinner humming to herself, it was a nice weekday before the commotion of the weekend comes in. Good thing about Bowser hanging with his friends was that he was staying out of trouble with less police reports coming in about his brutality against the Goombas and other people who rubbed him the wrong way. "MARIA!"

Flinching a bit the maid woman poked her head from the archway that was leading into the kitchen, "Yes?"

"Is it normal for my son not to have a girlfriend?"

Maria blushed at the question, "Well he did have that bad break up he told me about. Poor child pretty much lost his head when she left him."

Frowning at the answer he looked at her, "Well I guess that won't be good for him, as seeing his past has come back to haunt him." Maria only frowned knowing what that meant. Maria was more involve with the family than any other servant in the house. She practically live here on the account she was like a mother for Bowser and helped Hax with most of the bills and financial cost. Gathering the papers she looked at his face that in the process of thinking. Smiling at his thoughtful face her eyes then wander upstairs thinking about what her boss son is doing.

"ACK!" She blushed darkly as Hax grabbed her hand. "SIR!?"

"Maria I need you to help me to find out what is going on with my son. Please." She just looked at him with a scared face blushing darkly. Smiling handsomely Hax sat back down.

At dinner Bowser was quietly eating his food, 'That is unlike him to eat with us.' Hax then turned to Maira who was now seating herself after serving them. "Maria how was your day?" He winked at her somewhat making her blush.

"F-fine sir."

Bowser eyed the two who was just smiling but as Maria was blushing red. "UH..."

"Oh Bowser, I forgot to ask," Maria started, "how is your friend and when will your father meet him." She looked at him smiling.

Cocking an eyebrow, "Uh... yeah I think I am interrupting something." Getting his bowl and food Bowser look back, "Dad and Maria please keep the noise low. Or I might have to skip school tomorrow." The comment made Maria blush like a cherry covering her nose. Hax frowned blushing red himself but he couldn't help to let out a chuckle seeing how he gained a sense of humor.

"Damn, I never thought he would pull a line like that." Getting up himself he helped Maria with the dishes while they talked of way to see Bowser's problems or secrets.

Maria was up early seeing Bowser running out the door, "Bowser! Its five in the morning on a weekend!?"

Bowser stopped holding the door handle, "Maria I'm going to be out to the arcade for the day with my friends. Kay. I promise no one will die." Smiling he ran out.

Looking down she looked out the window seeing him walking with a short fellow who was outside the gate. "Is that his friend?"

Later that afternoon Maria was again in Bowser room not only cleaning but searching for his journal. 'I am so going to be fired for this!' Dusting while scanning for a neat journal she jumped when she heard Hax's voice in the room. "Oh I am sorry I didn't hear you sir. I was cleaning..."

"Liar." Smiling he walked up to her looking at the already clean room. "My son isn't that messy is he?" She shook her head shamefully blushing intensely. Chuckling seeing how the Bom-ombs race is know to explode with colors with emotions. "Don't worry I won't tell because..." He frowned looking at his son's desk. "I was looking for probably the exact same thing you are looking for." She just looked away standing in the professional way. "His journal?" She blushed dark and nodded. "He must of took with him or hid from me."

Sitting down at the table with a coffee mug and paper Maria just sat there enjoying he lunch break. It was quiet with Bowser's television going nor his computer going. Hell it is still quiet with him here. Remembering what she saw this morning she open her mouth, "Oh sir... I mean Hax... Mr. Koopa... ugh I am fail." Hax just chuckled at her stammering waiting for her to get her words together, "I saw Bowser's friend!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes it was a short fellow, with a blue hat and blonde from what I can tell. He was laughing."

Drinking his coffee quickly Mr. Koopa looked at her intently, "It must be a toadstool. How short?"

Shrugging she made an estimated guess, "Four something...?"

Nodding to the answer Hax smiled, "It must be a toadstool. Here I thought he had a goomba as a buddy." Laughing he sighed contently till a frown pull his features, "That journal though is bothering me." Maria nodding in agreement frowned wondering what was so personally.

Hours pass the two just did their normal routines of the weekend reading or cleaning. Looking at the time Maria sighed worriedly seeing it was eight only to hear Bowser walk in. Smiling at him Bowser just grinned at her. "Before you ask my day was good Maria. We had pizza and well me and my first friend just watched the sunset like usual. No he is not gay before you ask also." Heading towards the stairs Maria and Hax just stared at Bowser who just gave them a weird look, "Um... night."'

Nodding they just watch head upstairs but Maria gasped the journal in hand. 'UGH... he is very protective of that book.'

Later that night Mr. Koopa was laying bed until he heard tapping. Getting up he walked tiredly to his son's door. Before knocking he heard mumbles and angry grunts. 'The hell?' Jumping a bit he saw walk out look just tired as himself. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Bowser had a long frown, "Coffee?"

In the kitchen Maria yawned up extra early only to see the two men of the house come down. Looking at them cautiously she knew it was going to be a one on one discussion. Backing out of the dining room into the kitchen she just listened behind the wall not wanting to miss anything. Slightly just winder to herself how she isn't fried yet. Hearing Bowser yawned she just hush all thoughts to listen.

"Bowser are you upset with your friends or friend?"

Yawning taking a sip coffee before adding a heavy dose of cream and sugar Bowser stared at his dad calmly, "No..." Rubbing he eye he had one hand rubbing his head. "I couldn't sleep... I think I have a crush on a girl or something from school." Blushing he looked away, "I hope it goes away it is hurting my gut."

Hax just smiled, "Um... a way to to tell you have a crush on a person is that is if that person makes you blush easily, makes you nervous or even gives an awkward feeling in your gut. Ya know son its nice talking." Bowser just nodded to the question as his mind went into another place and his eyes were drifting close. Smiling he helped his son upstairs to his room. setting him bed Bowser finally gave out giving into the power inducing sleep. Looking at his desk he saw the book open with a light on it. 'Up all night writing. I guess the tapping was the pencil.' Seeing Maria walking quietly on her tip-toes she looked at book seeing neat hand writing printed. Their eyes scanned the book feeling only somewhat guilty about reading the current entry.

The Journal entry:

_**Heh, it is really late I could see the moon right now. I wanna see the sunrise like yesterday. That was beautiful. Even with Toad it was peaceful calming and nice. I think about school, and the mall when ever I am around him. I asked him earlier before if he had a girlfriend yet. He just glared at me saying no genius. I laughed at his pouting face. How do I put this, I think about people and then my stomach get queasy my face feels hot. I believe I need to stop eating so damn late or either that I have a crush on a girl. I told Toad only making him giggle which made me smile, he told me I might have a new thing going on for sexy koopa girl. He says it as prevy as he can get. Which surprisingly very prevy. Christ my face is hot fuck... I need water. I can't... I just can't write anymore... besides this I wanna hang out with Toad again, my day is boring without him. Hehe... now I sound like a sad, depress teen wanting his girl back. Maybe I do?**_

_**I don't wanna do nothing to harm him, and our new friendship. I tell myself this everyday no one is going to ruin our friendship not even myself. I hope... FUCK I AM TIRED!**_

Hax just eyed his sound who was asleep. Seeing he didn't finish the entry he closed the book and turned off the light. Taunting Maria with him to the other room in the downstairs area the koopa just covered his face. "Maria, what does this mean. His friend that you saw must be Toad he looked happy right?" SHe nodded. "Does he look like he is in love with him?"

She blush shrugging. "That I don't know, maybe he does have a crush on a girl but the girl looks like this Toad fellow."

"Maybe. But the way he talks about him makes begs to differ he is crushing on a girl." Getting up smiling he fixed his robe and rubbed left over sleep dust in his eyes, "We will just have to see the events unfold. My son is a very interesting character himself." Smiling at Maria who just smiled at the thought they let the last day of the weekend (Sunday) slowly makes his place known.

_How do you like Bowser jorunal_

_Pretty interesting_

_Okay this was filler as you can see_

_Next is going to be the slow everlasting development of Bowser's special feelings_

_It's going to be fun! XD I will have about two or three more fillers some short some long_

_Helps move along the story. Four or five more chaps till Rosalina comes _

_(depends on if I am going to scrunch the chapters together)_

_Pace is everything please tell if it going to slow for you okay I just don't wanna rush into this_

_Anyway BYE AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! X3_


	9. A Ghostly Encounter

_**I know I am leaving you all with a lot of question**_

_**Understand this I will not leave none of you **_**_hanging_**

_**It makes me glad you like this a lot**_

_**Made a chapter chart for everything**_

_**So won't fuck up anything with the plot I hate when I mess up the plot**_

_**It makes me anger**_

_**Anyway here we go**_

* * *

Walking to the town library Bowser looked at his phone with Xix's message, 'Why does he want to speak to me?'Just trying to think of the reasons why the boo wanna speak to him. Bowser frowned trying to figure out what was also wrong with stomach. Frowning even more a twinge of anger arose. SO much stuff happen within this month but he was still glad half of it did. Toad and him are now like best friends, he and his father talks at the table, Maria is now like a mother than a nanny slash maid but Mario and Peach were eyeing by every step he took. Shaking out of his thoughts he enter the quiet library seeing a man reading a thick book with silver hair and grey sweater. 'Yep, there's Xix.'

The young Boo looked up only to see Bowser. He closed the book smiling at the koopa gingerly, "Hello friend."

"Hey." Sitting down across his ghostly friend the koopa looked at him.

Smiling happily Xix jumped to what he wanted to talk about. "Why is Michael so determine to hurt Toad?"

An eyebrow cocking and a frown smeared over his tan face Bowser combed through his hair, "That I wanna know Xix. I mean I have no idea why he hates Toad. Me, I understand." Xix leaned back inhaling the book smell in the air. His pupils turn to slits as Bowser jumped a little by it, "Are you piss or what?"

"More or less. I need to figure out why Michael wants Toad hurt." Growling to himself; he pulled a toothy grin, "We boos don't like when we're look at except for the pink ones. They love the attention, we don't hate no one or have wars, Koopas hate the Goombas, humans dislike us at times but they hate Koopas and Goombas most of all though they like Toadstools. Koopas like the toadstools, then the Goombas most likely hate the little toads for the business they do with your kind." Fixing his jacket he looked at Bowser who look at the people in the library, "As in terms though that is not a good excuse or reason for Micheal rash behaviors." Situating himself in his seat the Boo just looked at the ceiling.

The Koopa frowned, "But that is all in the past." Xix nodded to that reasoning. "But I have my own theory, he is doing to spite me. He knows we are friends by now. Everyone knows in the school. He told me he is going to tell his parents eventually about our friendship." Shaking his head smiling at his mom flipping out Bowser just saw Xix smiling at him. "What?"

Grinning happily the Boo just shrugged, "A lot of people should be jealous of your guys friendship." Looking at his book Xix just smiled calmly, "I mean it in way that you guys act with each other its hard not be jealous of that." Skimming through the pages he read before he looked out the window, "Michael is most likely jealous, or as you said... to spite you. Hurting Toad is like hurting everyone trust. Toad is beloved by most people, so if words gets out he got hurt and you promise to protect him to so amount of people they are all going to want your ass in jail." The bluntness in his voice was almost dark and warning it made Bowser get a shiver ups his spine.

"Geez, you say it like that it makes me nervous actually."

Waving his hand lazily the Boo eyes twinkle happily, "Don't worry though Bowser, I will help you keep your promise up to par." Grinning like chesire Xix knitted his fingers together, "What are friends for."

"Thanks Xix, just don't get yourself hurt." Getting up Bowser toss Xix a book he been looking for a while. "I remember you been wanting a book on pink boos. I found it our library." The boo mouth was agape till a grin plastered on his face while looking at the limited edition book in it top condition.

'FUCK YEAH! I AM SO GLAD HAVING HIM AS A FRIEND!' Looking up at the Koopa who was just smiling. "Thanks, talk to you later."

Mrs Toadstool-Sammy(sorry for the late name. Meh) looked at her son who was eating his dinner. "Toad dear, so when exactly are we going to meet your friend?"

Toad looked up then looked at the sunset, "Uh... around the Holidays. Promise." Drinking his juice Toad mind idly went back to earlier back to school and everything happen.

Jimmy looked at his son who got up to clean his plate, "Toad are thinking about someone?"

"Hm... no, not really." Heading upstairs to his room Toad looked at his bed and television. Laying on his bed he thought about how everyone either had, a boyfriend or girlfriend. Though for some they dated the same gender which really didn't bother no one at all. He then started to think why he never tried to get a girlfriend, he always imagine dating a cute toadette but it never really was put into action. Covering his face he been having a little problem figuring out if he liked guys or girls.

Leaning back against his bed post Toad looked at the ceiling thinking about what it would be like to actually kiss or even make out with a person. Closing his eyes he place himself with a girl and he tried to imagine the kiss. Soft lips, plump and suck-able. Till the thought of being with a guy, kissing him feeling the stronger one embrace got him to blush. 'The fuck...' Rubbing his temples Toad tried the image again with the girl till it slowly dissolved into the fact a guy was kissing his neck making Toad jump off his bed and run to his bathroom splashing water on his face.

'ARGH! I am getting piss with myself... I know I like girls... and everyone I mean everyone get curious about kissing the same gender, hell even Mario said he got curious once.' Smiling at the self explanation he walked back to his bed looking at the black skies, 'It'll pass, my little bi-curious behaviors will pass... just don't wanna let anyone else know. Till it pass.'

_SO Toad is bi-curious_

_will it turn into something more or will it be a phase_

_Yes I have to admit I went through that stage for like about two months_

_I was curious but never pursued it so it died out_

_Hehe, fun facts about ad my sexuality, (I am straight for you curious people)_

_anyway I hope I answered any current questions through this chapter_

_Next one is going to be fun and drama filled_

_BYE =)_


	10. Mention through Whispers

_**I am on a roll**_

_**I love writing this at the moment XD**_

_**It is so much fun but I am hoping you guys are **_

_**having fun reading it**_

_**Anyway here we go!**_

_**PS: There might a few short chapters including this one**_

* * *

During science Bowser was writing in his notes till he over heard Mario talking behind him. It was like this usually, Mario talks only to have him be really pissed off. To Bowser he is a loud obnoxious guy who needs to shut up once in a while. Other days though Mario is quiet as a mouse. Very picky for a guy like Mario to choose to talk at certain parts in the day. Though science is his most favorite part of the day. Inside though he wish he wasn't listening because they were talking about Rosalina. "Yeah Peach told me she was moving back here within a few weeks like two weeks from now."

Luigi just nodded only to see Bowser tense up angrily. He heard the pencil in his hand snap and Bowser got up walking out the classroom. The teacher just looked at the empty desk and then the two brothers. Michael seen the scene unfold before him smirking at the rage he saw on Bowser's face. Luigi cocked an eyebrow at his brother, "Did purposely say that?"

"What? No."

Luigi glared at him, "I know you hate the guy but you could of talked to me about Rosalina outside of class."

Shrugging Mario just went back to writing, "He needs to get over it." Simply as he put it the conversation between the two brothers dropped.

Bowser washed face off sighing at the fact he let his emotions out, 'She moving back so what. Not like your going to hug her and tackle her.' Shaking his head he went to head back to class before the lunch bell rang.

During the lunchtime rush of everyday Bowser looked at Birdo who was sitting with them, "Hey Birdo."

The dark skinned, pinked hair girl looked at Bowser, Toad and Xix. Grinning she waved, "Boys, have my little Dino been good?" Xix snickered at Yoshi red face. Fixing her pink bow and purple eye shadow, she looked at her ring with a emerald. "My daddy got me this, I love it it reminds of my little Yoshi." Xix bust up laughing while Toad chuckled trying to keep down his fit of laughter. Bowser just smirked at him.

"Uh... Birdo I will take you on our anniversary dinner later. Promise." She giggled happily kissing his lips. Hopping out of his lap she skipped off to her table. Her black dress shoes clacked on the floor while her magenta shirt was lost in the crowd.

Face-palming on the Yoshi just sighed, "Thank you guys for laughing at me. I am glad you find this amusing."

Toad looked at Bowser only to look down trying to hide his blush, 'Stop thinking about guys lips Toad!' Smiling to himself the thoughts went back to his darkest depths. Looking at Xix who was cracking jokes on Yoshi that made the dinosaur growling and roaring angrily he couldn't help but not to smile. "Ladies stop fighting this lunch."

Xix rolled his eyes, "Looks who is alive..." Xix looked at Bowser who was just in his own mind. "Damn you and Toad fall into trances a lot..." Smirking he got close to both their faces making Bowser get an annoyed look to his face, "You guys talking in your minds?" Chuckling Toad just pushed Xix away. He saw Peach and Daisy giggling and smiling.

Bowser frowned at the scene, "They are probably talking about Rosalina's move back here."

The three gave him a worried look as they felt anger fly off his horns. Toad put a hand on Bowser's shoulder gently even though that just fed his curiousness to be held by a guy, "Hey Bowser, don't worry okay." Pulling his hand off the Koopa's shoulder he saw a smile pull on Bowser's lips. Blushing to himself Toad slam his head on the table. 'DAMN IT! GO AWAY PREVY THOUGHTS GO AWAY!' Looking up he saw Bowser snicker at him and Xix just rolling his eyes smiling eating his food.

"You okay there short stuff?" The koopa questioned making Toad laugh himself socking in the arm.

"Yeah. I am fine koopa."

Xix shook his head, 'Yeah their friendship is something to be completely jealous of.' Grinning to himself he saw Yoshi still glaring at him, "If your going to punch me do it now so I can continue eating."

Sighing Yoshi laughed, "Damn your creepy but so fun to hang with."

"Damn right dino breath." Yoshi then socked Xix in the arm drinking his milk. Xix just rubbed his arm seeing Bowser and Toad talk about stuff like what they are going to do on the weekend. Clearing his throat they looked at the ghost. "May I interject, how about we hang out park one weekend have a nice friends picnic. It is never usually cold here anyway. SO yeah."

The three just shrugged and nodded.

Peach and Mario just looked at the four leave the table . Sighing Peach just smiled at Daisy, "I can't wait to see Rosalina."

"Hm... it'll be fun. But I am just worried about once Bowser knows-"

Luigi cut in on their conversation, "Peach your boyfriend mentioned to me while Bowser was in front of us."

Peach sighed smacking Mario in the head making him wince, "I didn't know the guy was listening plus he should deal with it."

"He might Mario... he might." Peach got up getting her things together, "Daisy softball practice is about to start." Nodding Daisy just gave Luigi a kiss on the cheek.

Mario glare at his brother, "Wow, you got me in trouble with Peach!" Luigi laughed while walking out the cafeteria.

Toad sat on the bridge feeling his side while Bowser just stared out at the sun and river that was causing white rapids. "Funny how close you were to dying."

The toadstool looked at the calm Koopa, "Lucky actually. Almost falling into the river that is like fifteen from my feet. Before closed down this bridge Mario accidentally shoved me off the bridge I got lucky by the fact some ropes ironically were there to catch my fall but a pipe that was left uncovered left the scar on my side." Smiling he remembered he had to skip about twenty days of school just get back healthy condition.

Sitting down next to him Bowser smiled to himself, "I'm over it."

"The summer thing?" The blonde looked at Bowser curiously. His only answer was a nod. Bowser looked at Toad only till feel that knot form. Looking away Toad just shrugged, "You should invite me to your one day... one day."

Giving him a deadpan look Bowser just smirked evilly, "Nah, you don't reach the height requirements to enter. Toad just gave his own deadpan look making both of them laugh.

_Meh, Kinda short_

_But that why I am trying to give you about two more chapters before the day is out_

_Unless ya know you want more after the next two_

_So not much to say but wait for the next chapter_

_X3_


	11. Sunshine Crush

_** Chapter 11**_

_**Now this is the Chapter I been wanting to write XD**_

_**This is when Bowser feelings are now being **_**_develop_**

**_slowly but surly_**

**_Sorry if I am updating to fast _**

**_But the pace of the story isn't fast as my fingers_**

**_ I have a lot more_**

* * *

At the park in it was a sunny day for Toadstool Park like Xix it is a nice day for a picnic despite the mid fall textures. Bowser cooled down from the information he received about Rosalina. Waiting by the tree with Toad he picked some flowers trying them into a bracelet which got Toad attention making him watch the process at hand. He laughed a few times when Bowser got made at certain flowers. The two spent about twenty-five minuets making bracelets.

"Hrm... Xix and Yoshi are late." Bowser said tiredly blowing some leaves here and there. Toad looked at him frowning, 'Awe, geez I hate when he frowns.' Sitting up Bowser looking down at Toad who was on his stomach. Getting another knot in his stomach Bowser just push the feeling aside, "Hey look at me."

Looking at the Koopa with a frown Toad saw him look down at him with a calm smile, "What?"

"Your a brat."

Growling Toad tackled Bowser onto his back. Looking at Toad seeing the angry blue eyes shine with vengeful thoughts. 'So fiesty.' Blushing Bowser pushed Toad off pinning him to the ground. Yelping the koopa laughed deeply in his throat. Swiping his hat Bowser laugh more when Toad tried getting it from his grasp. "TOO SLOW!" Laughing more the toadstool grabbed his sides making him squeak and laugh.

"I found your weakness!" The shorter male grinned cheekily seeing his friend pout.

"Cheater." Giving his hat back they both blush seeing Yoshi and Xix chuckling.

Yoshi set the food down laughing a bit, "Were we interrupting something gentlemen."

Shooting daggers at Yoshi Bowser dusted himself off, "We were wrestling. That is all." Helping Toad up he could only self examine his best friend features, 'Skin is so smooth and his eyes are stunning... the hell? No stop with these thoughts!' Shaking his head he sat down with the other three enjoying their lunch. "Question you two." Referring to the late comers Bowser smiled biting into his sandwich, "What took you so long?"

Combing through his hair the dinosaur sighed, "Xix dad blew a gasket about him getting an C in social studies."

Xix just shrug which made Toad mouth drop, "Dude, Xix you read the most out of us and you have the lowest grade out of us in History. The hell?"

The Boo finish his water and looked at Toad, "I hate learning history in school, half of the information is stupid and it mostly about shit. I like learning on my own."

"That explains why you get hundreds on your exams." Xix just nodded taking another sandwich.

Smirking a sarcastic comment sassed off his lips,"Read more like me sir dino and you can be a average student."

The dinosaur just rolled his eyes, "Geez aren't you modest."

"Only for you."

Waving his hands in the air Toad stood up, "Now not fighting were all friends here." Grinning he pointed down into the woods. "Now there is a creek down there we can relax in. Its a bit to cold to dip in but ya know let our feet soak."

Standing up Yoshi stretch, "M'kay I'm down for it."

Feet in the water the sun shining brightly on their heads with a few clouds over head Toad looked at the fishes swimming happily down the creek. He notice Bowser lost in thought but his dark maroon eyes glance at him from time to time. "Hey Bowser, your eyes do they change colors. I could sworn they were red."

Splashing Toad a bit making his hair fall flat on his face Bowser laughed, "Nah, they only change when I am aroused or angered."

Yoshi blushed as dark as Xix did. Toad snickered, "Damn, I guess the girls would know if they get you hot." The three laughed at Toad's prevy comment which induced a fit of laughter among the teens. "Really do they?"

"No. It seems like that because of the sun. But not really."

Silence spread through the four friends, some words about people they hate other words about how nosy people are. A simple pass of quick chats, nothing more though was needed. The wind blew on by as Yoshi had fallen asleep on a patch of comfy grass while letting his feet soak. Xix curled up under the shade of a tree reading his book. Toad and Bowser were on the far side of the creek leaving the other two to their peace.

The koopa looked at the toadstool who eyes were watching a squirrel running up and down a tree. 'So calm and peaceful.' His eyes scanned Toad's facial feature but turning away embarrassed, 'I can't get him out of my head now.' Standing up Bowser just crossed his feet sitting on his heels. "Toad I want you to be careful. Okay?" He said quietly to himself but he realized Toad must of heard him.

"I will Bowser. Promise." They smiled at each other just leaning back chuckling with each other. "We are the oddest friends aren't we?" The spike koopa only could nod thinking about Toad and him being completely alone; a blush though showed on his face making Bowser groan tiredly. "Uh...?"

"I'm fine."

The next day the spike koopa was writing in his journal until he realized he been doodling a picture. Stopping his picture he realized it was Toad's face. Closing the book quickly his eyes bugged and a sweat bead form on his head. Remembering what his father said about crushes the young koopa just shook his head quickly, 'No I can't have a crush on him. Please no.' Feeling the knots go away he sighed opening the blue notebook again only look at the doodle but averting his eyes to the current sentence he left off of.

The next two days Bowser mind was clouded more of Toad smile and bright eyes. Each time he is close to Toad his stomach goes to his throat but some how kept his composure and emotions in check. 'It's a phase, a phase like no other.' Smiling to himself he walked with his friend to the bridge chatting about today annoying subject.

What made everything hard for him as he was rejecting his growing crush for Toad was that he hanged out with at school and out of school. Sitting on the bridge wasn't helping his growing knot. Shaking his head he concentrated on the waters. Eyes blending in with the rays of the sun Toad looked at the guy he known for about a month already. Looking down he knew deep down he trusted Bowser with his life and so seeing Bowser calm and happy gave him a grin. Leaning back he saw the first few stars twinkle out. The red head looked at Toads eyes sparkle under the stars.

"Its time to head home." Looking at Bowser, Toad merely nodded in agreement.

Sitting in the library Bowser mind idly went back to Toad's eyes, 'SHIT!' Covering his face Bowser finished his homework, finished reading about two books with about two hundred pages but that only made his mind fuzzy as half of the chapters were fill with graphic scenes. Sighing the feeling in his stomach that are full of butterflies, the way his mouth becomes dry as the dry bones in town, how he blushes at the most random moments by Toad chuckles. 'I-I have a crush on Toad...' Slapping himself in the face Bowser went to his room not hearing Maria nor his father.

Face planting on his bed; he flipped on his back looking at the ceiling, 'Why Toad... is it because he is nice to me... I'll ruin our friendship... I don't want this to come between us. I mean... ugh...' Screaming into the pillow as angrily as he could the koopa chucked the pillow to the wall. Grabbing his hair pulling at it he walked around his room angrily, 'WHY!? Why can't just let things be how they are not get these feelings. Okay Bowser...' Breathing through his nose he sighed, 'Your feelings will not get in the way of your friendship, he might hate you and reject you not only that your heart will break again and you may go suicidal! FUCKERS! Okay a plan...' He opened his backpack and just sighed, 'You keep your feelings down for your crush, I have come to accept it at that I do like Toad in that way. As long as it stays as a crush...' He smiled happily, "It will pass and we will be friends still." Nodding to the plan Bowser just stripped off his clothing.

'At least I accepted that fact I am crushing on Toad.' Grabbing his sweats and his journal he sat on his bed; letting whatever his mind was thinking of go loose with drawing fun as most doodles he was doing was filled with Toad eyes or face. 'Fuck... I am crushing hard.'

_A way to show his crush for Toad_

_Now next chapter may be short_

_Then after that one it will be Rosalina's return! X3_

_Going to be fun writing that chapter_

_Bowser anger is going to get the best of him in that chapter_

_Anyway I am spoiling a bit to much_

_I hope you like this chapter_

_BYE =3_


	12. Talk of Anger

**_Know this chapter might not be to your liking_**

**_But Michael is only known as a bully_**

**_But don't worry he is going to have a bigger problem in the story_**

**_So people who like Michael here you_**

* * *

The goomba looked at the four friends laugh at the lunch table, 'A boo, toadstool, dinosaur and a fucking spike koopa hanging out being best of friends!' Browns wormed their way to Mario who was eyeing Bowser with an anger look in his eye, 'Don't trust him now do you.' He stood up throwing away his milk frowning angrily, 'Everyone stopped being afraid Bowser, Toad actually trust him, Yoshi isn't flipping our and Xix isn't on the defensive. This isn't right!' Walking past the table the four sat at he heard a sarcastic remark come from one of them. Bowser chuckled, Yoshi snickered, Toad was covering his mouth trying hard not crack up and Xix just mildly let out giggles. When he walked away he heard a fit laughter coming from them, 'Damn those guys.' Punching a locker he realized Bowser wasn't mad about Rosalina return, that was not Bowser he like to fucked with. Soon after he thought of all the scenarios why he wasn't losing his cool, 'Started hanging with Toad and his friends which in turn changed his mood.'

Growling angrily the goomba then smiled, 'They probably never truly saw him mad before. Maybe I'll give them a talk about their modest, kind friend anger.' Laughing to himself he got his group and worked out the plan.

It was the following weekend and Michael found out the three-Yoshi, Xix and Toad hanged out in the park then headed to the mall for lunch. Following Yoshi he made sure the Dino wasn't stopped by anyone. 'Keep going you over grown reptilian man.' Snickering at his own joke Micheal hid in a bush when Yoshi looked over his shoulder.

"I thought I heard something..." Shrugging he ran to the park seeing he was ten minuets late.

Getting out his phone Micheal called his friends to come to the park pronto.

Xix had Toad in a headlock, "Say I am the greatest, the smartest person you have ever known!"

"NEVER!" Toad tripped Xix laughing rubbing his neck, "Not my fault that you-I mean this literally-suck at games!"

"I DO NOT!" Pulling Toad by the ankle the ghost smirked, "One, two, three king me bitch!"

"Go to hell!" They both laughed after a moment of silence only hearing panting. Looking at their green eyed friend the toadstool propped up on his elbows, "What took you so long?"

Yoshi shrugged, "Everything is better when the main entertainment is late."

"Yeah, late to get contrasted." Xix laughed with Toad who now had tears to his eyes.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Patting his back Toad grinned, "Lighten up you know Xix has that creepy disposition."

Nodding Yoshi laughed giving Xix a bro-hug, "I love you Xix."

"ARGH! STOP IT-" The three heard laughing in background only to noticed they were being enclosed in a circle. Xix frowned angrily, 'Of all days he has to come.'

Yoshi shivered in fear realizing what type of position they are in now. "Xix, I just want to let you and Toad know I am sorry for not agreeing to have Bowser as a friend. I wish he was here right now!" Slapping Yoshi; Toad hushed him. Rubbing his abused cheek the dino frowned, "We're fucked."

Micheal walked up to them smiling sitting in front of them making the three boys stare at him with distrust and spite. "Hello, scum."

"We have names." The boo replied hatefully. Snapping his finger Xix felt two guys pin his arms back and shoved his face in the ground. Yoshi scrambled to help Xix only to get kick in the side and sat on by three guys. Toad felt a guy squeeze his arm hard making him wince.

"Now no sass from your lips got it. I am not going to hurt you. Trust me, there will come a time for that eventually. Till then I wanna talk." The evil in eyes shined bright to the hostages of the bad situation. He saw Yoshi talking to Toad and Xix with his eyes as if telling to '_shut the fuck up for now!_'. Smiling he stood, "I wanna talk about you buddy Bowser Koopa. We all know he has a temper." The three nodded hesitantly at the answer. "Have you ever seen him when he really is pissed off?" They were about to nod but shook no, "You are friends with a potential killer. He has inhumane strength. Capable of breaking a few bones and skulls. Almost killed a few of my boys here once." Waiting for one of them to speak he looked at Toad, "You most likely befriended him."

Looking away the toadstool bit his lip, "Shut up, he won't hurt his friends. As long as we've all known him he controlled his anger. He know how to joke. He is not a craze killer!" The goomba smirked at Toad making him regret his words.

"What about you ghosty?"

Xix looked at their tormentor, "Toad is right he wouldn't hurt us. You won't know what a friend is unless it bit you in the butt!" One guy grounded his head in ground as the other received more painful treatment.

Enjoying painful groans from his captives he took out a water bottle, "My, my I haven't asked Yoshi yet... but he already said he would like Bowser here." Squeezing the dinosaurs cheek he grinned darkly, "Tough fucking luck." Getting ready to punch Yoshi in the face he just clunk him on the head. Wincing at the painful thwacked the dino just put his head down.

"Thank your friend Yoshi for letting me follow him to the park. Though he didn't know." Laughing he lean on his elbows, "Hard really to believe you guys haven't seen Bowser's nasty side. I have plenty of times. Ever since she left him also it worked to my advantage. I got him piss so easily. Oddly enough He protected Toad face from me, all three of you let me rephrase." Pointing down at Toad he cackled darkly, "Heh, I see you and him hanging out the most, Your his little buddy. Messing with the other ones would get him angry but if I probably say killed you; don't I a just saying, Bowser would want to kill me." Sitting down closer to them he smirked, "I am just giving you all a warning of advice, tread carefully it maybe your last step alive."

Snapping his fingers the goomba left with his group laughing happily at the looks on the boys faces.

Sitting up Yoshi cracked his neck frowning, "Is he right?"

Xix looked down rubbing his abused wrist, "I don't know... Maybe... possibly?" Looking at the shortest of the group he saw Toad fist clench, "What do you think Toad?"

Smiling at his friends he just stretched out, "Bowser is our friend. He wouldn't hurt us." Fixing his cap he saw Xix shrug and smile laying down. "I mean if he didn't kill Xix yet, hurt Yoshi and possibly got me in the hospital that me he can be trusted."

Yoshi laughed to himself, "Gosh, I really believe Dick is trying to make us stop being friends with Bowser." Grinning with fangs shining brightly, "I say fuck him and his cunning ways!" Laughing along with Yoshi, the three friends talked merrily trying to forget the warning they received.

_Yeah a short chapter_

_Anyway though Rosalina is back in next chapter_

_Everyone who guessed who was the girl who broke up with Bowser_

_People who didn't well of course you will find out in the next chapter_

_So guess to your little hearts contents!_

_I like adding guessing games to my stories call me a freak XD_

_See ya! :D_


	13. Welcome back Rosalina

_**Number 13**_

_**Sorry for the short time span**_

_**Anyway Rosalina is back in this chapter**_

_**nothing more will be said**_

* * *

Rosalina looked out her father's window till she felt he cell vibrate. 'Hm... Oh Peach.' Testing her back she smiled at the thought of seeing her old friends, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Peach and Toad. Smiling more she frowned at the fact Bowser was still there. 'Ugh... I totally can't believe he is still there...' Frowning she looked at the city lights ahead. "Father, are you trying to work Mr. Koopa."

Looking at her dad-Jason looked back at his daughter, "Why, no Rosa. I will not be working with him. Hex is a good man. But his son is to... hrm... he dated you for the summer before we moved. So in the fact that it seems like a bad idea to be involve with that family yet again. Don't you think dear?"

Rosalina just nodded, "Yes, I believe so but what if he ask for the reason why I left the way I did?"

Jessica, her mom just smiled at her, "Don't think about him just think about your relatives."

Getting what she meant the young teenage girl just grinned at the picture of her, Daisy and Peach at the lake. Thinking about all her friends made her giggle happily. 'Hello Toadstool City.'

Bowser looked at his current doodle he was doing. Covering his face he laughed at the doodle, "God, I can't get that shorty out of my mind." Laughing more he heard the door knock. "Come in." Hiding the book he saw it was Maria. "Hey."

Smiling at the young teen she just sat on his desk chair, "Bowser... I got word from your father Rosalina is moving back."

Frowning he saw the maid flinch involuntary at his anger eyes. Shrugging away the rage coming up he just smiled subtly, fluffing the pillow the koopa just laid down tying the string to his pants his glance over to Maria. "Maria..."

"Yes?"

"I am not effected by Rosalina's present. I have more important and interesting things on my hands." Grinning a sly grin Bowser almost blush while his smile curved like the cat in the dark. Twiddling the pencil idly in his hands Bowser just saw her gaze at her own hands. "What was it you wanna tell me?"

Gasping she blushed looking down, "Um... your father just wanted you to stir clear of her."

Chuckling he nodded seeing her head out. Pulling out his journal Bowser started writing while a blush poured onto his cheeks. 'God, if anyone saw me blushing like this writing this... I'll be a dead man humiliated." Chuckling he yawned tiredly; pulling the covers back he slipped in the covers, 'I hope school isn't fucked up.'

Rosalina stood by the doors waiting for her friends frowning at how long it is taking. 'Ugh...' Looking at the scenery she some boos shuffling in talking about something cryptic then some, then dry bones and the dinos walking in together. 'Hm so many new faces and so many old ones.' Waving to the people who greeted and welcomed her back she saw the bus stop. Running down the steps she saw Peach and Daisy squeal and hug her. Mario just waved as for Luigi he laughed at the giggles.

"The sisters are back." Xix spoke in a deep tone making Yoshi chuckle.

The dinosaur saw Bowser bitter face but a smile on his face. "Bowser please don't start a fight."

Sighing he punched Yoshi in the head earning a laugh from Xix and Toad. Rubbing his head Yoshi just laughed after a minuet. Toad saw Rosalina pale baby blue eyes on them. 'Creepy...' Walking with his friends he felt Bowser shove him playfully, "Dick."

Laughing Xix hung his arm on his shoulder, "That is Micheal name. His name is spike for brains." Yoshi laughed only to crash into Birdo.

"Smoooth." Bowser smirked, "Karma is a bitch."

Birdo glared at Yoshi, "YOSHI!" Yoshi yelped running into the school trying to avoid his girlfriend wrath.

"I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AT LUNCH!"

Shaking their heads Bowser felt Rosalina gaze on him. Turning on his heels Bowser cleared his throat, "Yes Miss Lumas."

"Koopa." Peach got in the middle of the two.

Looking at the two groups she tried her hardest to be calm, "Look bad blood is between all of us. Okay. But Bowser you will be a gentlemen," Bowser put his hands up in defense. "Rosalina you be calm and he will leave you be unless you wanna patch things up." Smiling she walked inside with Mario. "Play nice."

Rosalina just poked Bowser chest, "So you have a new girl."

Bowser mind whirled with an excuse, 'CRAP!' Frowning he walked away from her and his friends.

Xix looked at Toad who nodded going after the pouting Koopa. He remember Micheal's warning, "Rosalina please, don't trigger anything with Bowser. he was much better without you here. Most of all I personally don't like you. You act innocent but you pull a lot of bullshit under everyone noses." Seeing Daisy and Luigi left he glared hatefully, "Don't test me or my friends. Understand?"

Rosalina sighed rolling her eyes, "I won't mess with Toad nor Yoshi. Bowser though he couldn't be your friend. He's probably using one of you." Walking away she ponder why they were all friends.

Looking around at lunch for Bowser he realized he wasn't coming to their table, "I couldn't find him this morning nor now. Xix do you have any ghostly methods in looking for a spike koopa?"

Xix just frowned, "So stereo-typical... but no I am not mature enough to use that power yet."

Snickering at their ghost friend Yoshi turned his attention to Rosalina and them. "Rosalina must of been the one to break up with Bowser. He wouldn't hurt so much because of it. Now would he?" Glancing at Toad who just shrugged Yoshi sighed, "Christ, why did she have to come back."

"Cause she is a bitch."

Toad facepalmed frowning at Xix's language use for Rosalina. "Xix, that's not nice." Xix just smirked and laughed but sighed. "What?"

"Find Bowser and calm him down. Before Micheal comes and kick our asses. I bruise easily."

Yoshi did kissy face to Xix who socked his head, "OW! Jackass." Xix laughed to himself erupting laughter from Yoshi. The two laughed only to noticed Toad was gone. "You got him so trained."

Smirking Xix just rolled his eyes, "No, I have you trained. Toad is just concern for our friend."

Frowning Yoshi saw Rosalina gone from the table. "Awe shit." The Boo frowned angrily then getting up. Standing up with him the dino just chuckled, "Going after her to or you want see some sparks fly."

"A little of both." The two ran out after the trail which slowly started a chain reaction in the lunch room. Unknowingly bringing along a slow growing audience.

Bowser drank his water looking at the ceiling, "I have so much-"

"Pent up anger." The toadstool smirked sitting next to him, "It's not as fun without you at the table. I know you don't like being around... ahem... her but doesn't mean you have to look at her. I mean you can get over it." Smiling Toad saw a smile pull the Koopas lips.

'Goddamn it! He is so cute fuck his eyes and face.' Covering his face the koopa laughed happily, "Fine, fine. Besides I needed a breather..." He saw Rosalina standing there looking at him she had a smirk spread across her face. 'God... please don't let her know.' Walking up to her Bowser frowned at her causing her to frown also, "What?"

"You never answered my question about you having a new girl."

Bowser rubbed his neck frowning his eyes quickly glancing back at Toad who was whispering to Xix and Yoshi he looked back her, "Why do you care?"

The young woman not catching his quick glance she frowned, "Why were you so distant?"

"Cause your a bitch." Bowser voice came out dark and full of anger, "Why did I ever date you in the first place?" He saw anger flare in her eyes making roll his eyes, "Call me a dick, an ass-hole! Go ahead that what you did before anyway." Smirking he saw her just frowned crossing her arms over her chest making Bowser laugh, "You think you can scare me?" He heard Peach mumbling trying to stop the rising argument then saw Micheal chuckling to himself. "I will not lose my cool to you Rosalina."

Rosalina grabbed his cheeks smiling to herself, "Okay Koopa. Even though you did. Working out for a new girl in school? Interesting."

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Bowser shoved his way through the crowd leaving hot acid where he walked. Xix frowned at the scene even though he chuckled at parts.

"Rosalina..." Toad walked up to her, "Why did you piss him off."

Looking at the toadstool she sighed, "To prove that he still lost his cool. He always did he will never change." Toad frowned turning away.

"Toad, we are going to talk to Bowser what happen summer?"

"Hell yeah."

Yoshi stopped the two concern friends, "HOLD UP! I am as concern for Bowser as the last guy but what if Micheal is right about his temper and actual kill us for asking." Xix grinned his cryptic grin, "Were doing it anyway."

"Yep, write your will and pray to god your ass is alive tomorrow."

Smiling Toad just enter his class with the other two following behind.

Sitting down on the grass the spiked koopa eyes slowly closed not caring he ditched school it was nice to be out. Not in a stuffy room nor with people that got him made as anything, 'Damn her...' Looking at the clouds rolling on by he hummed a monotone sound not truly in the mood to be fucked with but in the good enough mood to let his mind wonder to happier thoughts, 'Toad's eyes... god they're pretty. He makes me happy and keeps me calm. I hope this crush lessens over time. I want it too.' Hearing leaves crunch he sat up he frowned angrily.

"I will kick your asses Mario and Luigi if you don't leave me be!"

Yoshi put his hands up in defense, "Christ, Bowser its just us." Bowser laughed face-palming. Chuckling they sat down together under the tree.

Finally after about an hour Toad popped the question since it was his plan, "Tell us."

Looking at him strangely Bowser frowned, "What?"

Chuckling Toad fixed his request, "Tell us what happen between you and Rosalina over that summer."

Yoshi went behind Xix who slowly eased his way from Bowser line of sight. Only Toad sat there looking him dead in the eyes. A smirk pulled on the Koopa's face, 'Guts, this fucker has guts and is adorable... concentrate Bowser!' Combing through his hair calmly he looked at his best friend, "Okay."

Jumping from behind the ghost Yoshi triumphantly grinned, "I knew he wasn't going to hurt us!"

Rolling his eyes, Xix just got him in a headlock grinning, "Tell the story I am dying to know." He tighten the squeeze making Yoshi wheeze and cough. Toad just grinned at Bowser which made him just sigh.

"Only once I am telling this to you guys... and once only."

_Long wait but I hope this was worth it_

_Next chapter is all about Rosalina and Bowser coupling for the Summer_

_Some fluff and arguing from the two _

_You will see why it didn't really workout between the two_

_WAIT and be patient my friends! =D_


	14. Summer Love

_**You ready?**_

_**THe summer of how they broke up**_

_**No there will be any POV's cause technically **_

_**it is in Bowser mindset**_

_**So yeah enjoy**_

* * *

Day after school ended for everyone Bowser and Rosalina had been dating for a week or so. They only kissed once ore twice they more or less went out on dates they like spending time together is all. They both said in beginning that they were all they needed was each other. Walking down the street he glared at Toad and his friends only to be slapped on the arm by Rosalina. "Bowser stop giving them death glares."

Rolling his eyes he laughed in her ear, "Yeah, yeah. They naturally fear me." Kissing her cheek he smirked, "As long as you care for me I am fine."

Giggling she hugged making him blush. "God, if you were gay you be my best gay friend!" Bowser frowned making her grin more only to have him pick her making her squeal. "Oooh! Bowser put me down you koop!"

"Give me a kiss I'll put you down." Groaning she just giggled in agreement. "Awesome."

Two weeks within summer break Bowser and Rosalina been going on double dates with Mario and Peach or Luigi and Daisy. Grabbing his hand Rosalina smiled at him gingerly. "Love you Bowser."

"Love you too."

Mario snickered only to be smacked by Daisy and Peach. Whining Luigi got the same treatment from Mario. Chuckling Bowser eyes slowly wander to waiter man only to make Rosalina frown. "Are you checking out women?"

"No. I was wondering if I should get a job as a waiter."

Mario shurgged, "Hm... koop for brains you should be a waiter."

Kicking him Peach put on her go two smile, "Go ahead Bowser at least you want to get a job." Gigglign with Rosalina and Daisy the other two frowned blushing.

After the first triple date Bowser looked at Rosalina, "Rosa, you think we will be together for a while."

"Yeah. Were a prefect match. My koop."

Though within a month past Rosalina got the news she was moving and tried to find ways of breaking up with him in a gentle way. The last she saw him really anger was with a goomba who talked rude to her. Frowning she remembered what they talked about. "Bowser, my dad is being transfer."

"What?"

She grabbed his face smiling sadly, "I'm moving."

He had shock on his face but a smile pulled his lips. Hugging her gently Bowser sighed, "Let spend the days together before you move. Okay."

Hugging him tight she grinned. "You will make any girl happy. Any girl in the world happy." Kissing his lips gently they laid against a tree humming gently. The flowing the summer air kissed their skin, the sun bathed their legs while the shade hid them from sight. The sat there in silence but smiling at each other. They were content.

Bowser sat there on the lake bridge enjoying Rosalina swimming. He wasn't a swimmer much just more let the sun bake him tanner and let the water soak his feet. He remember how he got with Rosalina, he was in detention for causing another fight and well she was the teacher assistant, he started the conversation and it went from there. Grinning he then thought about if they were still going to talk after she left. Making himself chuckle he flinched when he saw her sitting next to him. Her light blonde to white hair shined brightly being wet, blushing he kissed her lips.

"Your so pretty."

Giggling she kissed his cheek, "Your handsome."

Though the closer it got to her moving the more bitter the pair felt about each other. He would ask her a question about if they were going to be talking still once she moved and if she would visit her answer was shrug or you will know if I get around to it. Those answer pissed him off easily causing an argument to erupt between them.

"Why can you never give me a straight answer?"

Pouting she glared at him, "Why do you always have to question me?!"

Laughing darkly Bowser frowned, "Ha! Cause I care I suppose?"

"Ha! HA! Maybe you don't! Your probably thinking I am thinking about being with another guy and making out with him!"

Punching a tree the spike koopa made a crack in the tree, "Yeah you might just to pull a bitch move on me!" Rosalina frowned angrily, rage wiped all love from her eyes. "I mean not like I was mad that your moving but you are being more distant! Space I give you, room I give it to you! For Christ sake! If anything is right now is that you can give me a hug."

Rosalina looked down hesitating, "I gotta go." Walking past him the Koopa just gawk at her.

"Yeah... go. You changed a lot."

By the last two weeks their relationship had hit rock bottom, they still spent some time together but the affection and love wasn't there anymore. With the move and the fights they have now it is hard to tell who is dating who. They sat on the bridge with the other happy couples. Rosalina looked at her phone then at her boyfriend. He did the same with a frown. "You hate me now?"

"Stop accusing me of hating you. I just want this to work still."

Glaring at him with tears, "It won't work!" She whispered angrily, "Besides I am leaving soon anyway."

"So what now?" His eyes were glued at the clouds passing by.

Smiling to herself she fixed her black skirt and white tank. "Let just end it here."

Bowser didn't oppose but asked her one last question, "Why?"

"Cause koopa, you don't deserve me, I am leaving soon anyway and we get into to many fights. Plus were too different." Walking away she stopped looking at him, "Also, I deleted you phone number so no point in keeping mine." With that she left him there alone. Bowser frowned getting angrily, he didn't cry but he felt like crying right now.

The last few days consisted of her move and no goodbyes between the two, now see you again. They never spoke after that.

Bowser looked at the three who was just gawking at him. "Yeah that how it all happen."

"God, that sucks." Yoshi mumbled making Bowser nod in agreement.

The boo looked at Bowser who just smiled at them, "Feel good getting it off your chest?"

They chuckle at what Xix said, "Yeah... not really. Still a bit bitter."

Shrugging the pale man just grinned, "I have to get him before I get grounded. See ya."

Yoshi followed Xix using him as an excuse not go home on his parents "night".

The last two walked to the tree they became friends at, settling down they watch flowers flow as the sun was setting. Toad socked his arm playfully making Bowser playfully shove his face making him laugh. Swiping his hat he made the shorter male growl tackling him down on the ground. Bowser mentally kicked himself when felt Toad on his stomach. Smirking he flipped Toad on his back. "Hrm... you taller and stronger than me!"

Laughing the red head just looked at his friend who glared at him dangerously, 'What I wouldn't give for this crush to go away.' Feeling a punch to his chest he let out a chuckle being pushed against the soft grass.

Smiling the Toadstool took his hat back, "Don't touch my hat bud."

"No promises."

Heading home by himself Bowser looked at the leaves fall gently and dancing with the wind. Pouting his thoughts went to Toad. 'Ugh... so much thoughts and I can't get over him. I wanna hold him and kiss him...' Blushing he went to his room ignoring all words from his father. Covering his face he hate how he find ways just to feel his body against his. 'Is it just a crush.'

_Maybe a uneventful Chapter_

_But hey next is a two part_

_and this was just a filler_

_Next one is with Rosalina pushing Bowser feelings out more_

_Anyway I hope this wasn't to disappointing_

_Xd_


	15. About Us part 1

**_Now here is a two parter_**

**_Some of you may say that Rosalina is going to be a bitch_**

**_But hey at least I am bashing on her_**

**_But this is going to be a fun task to do_**

* * *

Bowser woke to a buzzing sound coming from his desk. Groaning he rolled out of bed lazily walking to where his cell was, looking at the clock he growled seeing it was five am. Looking at the text he prayed it wasn't Yoshi again asking for some advice on sex. Getting ready to curse him through text he saw it was a number he doesn't have. Frowning it said:

_Bowser we need to talk._

Rolling his eyes he text back angrily:

_Who the fuck are you?_

_Rosalina: Me, Rosa. Your ex, koopa._

_Bowser: How in the hell did you get my number and why do you wanna talk?_

_Rosalina: About who you like. I see you looking at the girls._

_Bowser: Pfft... yeah like I discuss who I have the hots for. You also have some nerve texting me this early._

_Rosalina: Stop crying being baby. Just meet at the lake where we broke up._

He growled angrily texting her through rage:

_Bowser: Thanks for rubbing salt on the wound. FINE! I'll be there before __twelve if your not there by then I am leaving re-deleting this number!_

_Rosalina: I will you like what I have to say to you._

Closing his phone he laid back down frowning, the phone interrupted his current dream. It wasn't prevy no left him wet or anything but just left him wanting Toad a bit more. Smiling to himself he imagine kissing Toad while having holding his wrist down. "ARGH!" Pulling at his face he just socked his pillow. How he wish he never went to that tree then maybe he could focus more on finding a girlfriend instead of fantasizing about his short friend. 'Am I still into girls?'

Rosalina fixed her hair after shower that was after her workout, weekend or not she was always awake this time. Looking at her phone she frowned seeing that he didn't text back. "At least this gives me a chance to discuss things with him." Smiling she had a true moment to see how much his personality change.

At the lake the spike koopa shivered a bit but smiled at the warm hit his neck. Looking at the water he actually can't wait for the summer, 'Hmm... Toad half naked... STOP!' Laughing he shook the thoughts from his mind only to feel a hot blush, "GODDAMN IT!" He heard giggling making him frown. He knew that giggle and it made him more piss. "Rosalina."

"Hello fair Koopa."

"Cut the crap. Tell me why you wanna talk and how in the hell you got my number?!" Walking up to her he angrily stared her down just making her glare at him.

Turning from him she shrugged, "I remembered your number. Anyway, it's about your friendships."

"Jealous?" He smirked seeing her blush but turning to him angrily.

"As if." Settling out her jacket she saw his cheeks tinted with a light pink color. "Blushing at my outfit."

Laughing at her Bowser just shook his head fixing his light jacket, "No." Re-tying his shoes he looked at her rolling her eyes, "My friendships right. GO."

They sat down on the bridge looking at the ducks fly onto it. For Miss Lumas it felt like old times but the tension was thick with annoyance and anger, "Why are you friends Xix. He is a jackass, sarcastic, cryptic and mysterious." She jumped a little hearing his chuckles. "What?"

"I am friend with Xix, cause he wanted me as a friend. Plus once you get past his odd flaws he is a pretty nice guy. Can be a bit weird but funny as all get out." Leaning back on his hands he saw her mouth drop, "Honestly the three of those guys are funnier together than by themselves." Closing his eyes he remembered when Yoshi was having a battle of wits with Toad, naturally Toad won it making him go up against the Boo. They had a tied once both fell down laughing crazily. "Why do you think I have a need to use the Boo?"

Shaking her head she went to her next one, "I don't give a damn about that sick Boo. But now why are you near Yoshi? He is a bitch for his girlfriend and sometimes says things that are offensive."

Standing up Koopa just cracked his neck smirking, "Yoshi is an ass sometimes but can be nice. Nice enough to steal an extra cookie or two for me and Toad." Laughing he remembered when Yoshi invited them to his house for a game slash movie night only to hear disturbing noises of animal sex. Laughing more he and Toad haven't let him leave that down. He then remember the holidays are coming up and he is about to meet Toad's parents eventually.

Snapping her fingers in his face he gasped and gave her a more anger look. "Now why Toad. Everyone's main concern here... why are you so friendly with Toad? So playful and chatty with him. We notice you hang with him more."

Sticking his tongue he just frowned, "Were best friends... he is my first friend, I promise myself and many others I wouldn't let Toad get hurt."

Rosalina laughed happily, "I knew it!"

"What?" He asked seeing her smirk evilly.

"Your using him to win the girls affection at school, Peach said don't use Toad and your using him!"

Smacking his face Bowser yelled at her, "NO BITCH! I wouldn't do that to him. I don't want popularity just some friends."

Rosalina poke his chest tile he was back to back with a tree, "Liar." She saw his face becoming anger with rage. The rage of when he got piss off with Micheal or some other Goomba. "Toad is nice and he wouldn't use for protection. Well from what I can tell. Your just jealous he is so likable and any girl would love to kiss that cutie." She saw a blush reach his face the same rage was burning into hostile jealous. Deciding on want his true intentions were she wanted to make sure and so push his buttons. "I mean. Friends with Toad must be great all in all as long as you don't hurt him."

"I won't." Bowser said defiantly looking away.

"You will."

The koopa looked at her with rage that he never knew he had pent up, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"Your gay." She said bluntly.

Blinking his eyes he laughed it off, "No I am not. I might be bi-curious but not straight up gay." Laughing more he looked away.

"But I guess your right, I mean I rather kiss Toad than you." Rosalina smiled more unzipping her jacket a bit to show off her cleavage. "I mean he can touch me anyway he wanted to." Seeing him tense up more clenching his fist this made her smile. "Licking my nipples and thrusting into me."

Turning to face her Bowser eyes were darken in rage and jealousy, "He wouldn't do that."

"Why not? He is a guy like you and you shouldn't care since your clearly straight." She got up close to him. "Should you if you were gay?"

"I care for Toad but not in that way." He body was tensing up but his mind was stirring him in a delusion direction. All thoughts of Toad had to be put on lock and key. Of course he had a crush on Toad but he always thought it go away after about two months. The crush though grew more every time he is falling hard and his feelings are eating away at him. "I wouldn't ruin my friendship with even if you paid me a billion dollars." Looking at her sternly, "I wouldn't."

In a flash second he felt her lips and his. A dark blush appeared and then he felt guilt boiling over. But his lips melted into hers trying to see if this was the key put the flames out on his crush.

_AND..._

_Cliff hanger_

_Oh Bowser what the hell are you doing?_

_Confuse uh? Does Rosalina wants Bowser back or is she_

_trying to get admit something?_

_DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A PART 2_

_=D Review for the answers X3_


	16. About Us part 2

**_part 2_**

**_Now I hope you are still enjoying_**

**_this_**

**_Anyway here ye go X3_**

* * *

Bowser mind tried to regain what was happening... oh yeah he was making out with his ex. Why? Because to see if he can get over his crush now though the more he kiss her the more he felt his heart break. Pushing her back he shudder covering his lips. Rosalina gave him a grim smile, "Bitch..." Sliding down to the point he was sitting he thought about what would happen if he and Toad were dating at the moment. Relenting to look at her he notice her smirk, "Why did you kiss me?"

Putting her hands on her hips she smirked, "You were enjoying the kiss though."

"No I wasn't..." Looking away from her; he felt her hands on his face. "Get away from me." Trying to kiss him again she saw him move his face avoiding another attack on his lips. Getting up he started to walk away until he heard her laugh. Eyeing her he saw her smiled at him innocently. "Say it so I can go home."

Putting her hand on her cheek and the other on the elbow she hummed, "Oh yeah... What if Toad saw you kissing me?" She saw him flinch growing furious. Rosalina pecked his cheek making the spike koopa growl. Giggling more she rubbed her thumb on his bottom lip. "Bowser what if you were kissing Toad?"

"Stop." His blush return while baring his teeth at her. "I don't know what your trying to prove but just stop it." His voice was low and threatening. It made her flinch but not enough to push her back. His thoughts where flying left from right. Bowser hated these type of situations hated them more than he hated the goombas. He gasp when he felt her hand on his hand making him frown. Pulling away from her he step back.

"Admit it your gay and you have a thing for Toad."

Laughing angrily, he threw his head back laughing more, "I don't like Toad! Not in that way!"

"Liar!" She saw the stubborn Koopa ignore her. Sighing she took this a step further, "If Toad was bi-sexual or Gay let just say, he would probably make out with a handsome fellow and have sex with him." Seeing the once calm Koopa becoming fluster and anger she pushed more, "The older man licking his body making him groan and moan his name. Not yours."

Covering his ears he growled more, "SHUT UP!"

"ADMIT IT THEN!" She shouted at him angrily. "Stop hiding away your feelings!"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH TOAD!"

Silence broke through the two realize that they were talking about him crushing on Toad but only to have her make Bowser break down so far and hard that he fallen in love with Toad. Blushing so dark it made her smile. Bowser covered his mouth trying rewind what he shouted. He shouted that he wasn't in love with Toad... so long he wanted the crush to go away but only to realize it was from a crush; the crush develop into love for his short friend.

"Was that hard?" She said meekly seeing him tremble.

"Yes..." He caught her off guard. "These feelings will kill my friendship if I told him. He will reject me and then stop being my friend overtime!" Punching a tree, "You never wanted me happy!" His eyes were redder with anger, "Mocking me with my feelings saying all those things about you and Toad and Toad with that stupid guy you made up!" He saw fear in her eyes and guilt swallowing her. Walking up to her they stared at each other.

"Get back with me." Her mouth moved faster than her brain.

Chuckling Bowser sighed, "No. I admit it I am in love with Toad... I am not bi though. I only want Toad..." Frowning letting a chuckle pass his lips he sighed again. "I value Toad's friendship. That kiss meant nothing between us." He saw a tiny amount of hurt in her eyes. Rosalina saw regret in his eyes but that was for admitting his love. "I never wanted anyone most of all you and Micheal to know about my feelings." Walking past her he heard her whisper something.

Seeing his attention back on her, she frowned, "He will never love you. Your right he will reject you. No matter how much you want him; Toad will never return your feelings."

"I know... thanks for cutting open a new wound." Shrugging he walked back home turning off his phone. The talk with her had made him piss, hurt, confuse and just tired. Looking at the sky he thought about one or two things sleep and Toad.

Entering the house he saw Hax and Maria looking at him strangely. Walking past them he barely heard them ask if he was okay. They knew of his chat with Rosalina though he wish he didn't tell them. Opening his door he saw his bed made. Smiling at it he fell on the bed closing his eyes to rest. Today wasn't his day to be messed with now. So many problems and they all revolve around one person. 'Toad...' He whined in his mind. Blushing he frowned, 'God... how I want him.' But he knew he couldn't have him like he wanted. So many wants,needs and images he frowned. Rosalina kissed him like they were still dating but he knew as well as she did that he was into guys at the most. Body twitching his red orbs peered at the bookshelf then the window. The sun was pass its peek and the cell phone vibrated awake.

Looking at the cell he saw a text from Yoshi sighing he saw that the dinosaur needed answers for his homework. Rolling his eyes he replied saying do it yourself. Tossing his phone to the pillow he looked at the ceiling. 'Fuck my life.'

Toad looked at his clock tapping on the bed post. Frowning he looked at his phone, 'The hell man? Why hasn't that hot head text me yet? Not like I am worried just curious. Blushing as his mind floated to the images he had about a man pulling him into a heated kiss and holding him still while they fell back onto the bed. Blonde hair getting in his face he sighed. Getting the cell he text Yoshi. 'Maybe he can help me tell what type of sexual preferences I have. I need help.' Hearing his door he saw his dad pop into the door. "Hey."

"Son... do you have a girlfriend?"

Gawking at the awkward question he shook his head. "Why ask?"

Chuckling Jimmy just shook his head, "Toad, you know I will support your choices in life. Right? Your friends, love life anything."

Sitting next to his son he smiled seeing Toad just smile, "Even if you are fucking a guy."

Blushing Toad glared at his dad. "DAD!"

Laughing Jimmy just walked out the room, "Be glad I am more supportive than your mother." He just nodded in agreement with his happy father.

The young blonde girl smiled happily. "Ooh! Sleepover next weekend! Ugh... I am so happy she is back." Jumping happily she stopped frowning, "I hope she didn't do nothing that she will regret doing." Shaking her head she just grinned giddily. "No worry, we girls are going to be happy together." Grinning more she just flopped on her bed. 'Yep, sleepover.'

_Sorry for the crappy end to this chapter_

_and late chapter update. School testing._

_Emotional problems. I am glad I at least updated this chapter_

_I hope your not to disappointed with me_

_BYE :) _


	17. Choose your PREFERENCE!

**_Yes, I know been a while._**

**_Excuse..._**

**_Testing and homework of a mother!_**

**_Now... where the hell were we?_**

**_Ah, yes! Toad and Bowser relationship_**

**_Please don't think abandon this story_**

**_Anyway, I'll be trying to post frequently again. _**

**_Hopefully I will be finishing with this story around June hopefully_**

**_Then finish the Billy and Mandy story, lastly write a new story maybe FOP_**

**_OR PPG (Fairly odd Parents or Power Puff Girls) Even the voting thing is still up_**

**_SO! here we go_**

* * *

Peach sat in her night gown eating potato chips a while Daisy was drinking soda. The two teenage girls grinned at each other. "So, tell me, why are we having this sleepover again?"

Giggling the blonde teen grinned at her Burnett friend, "For Rosa's return! Ugh... you know I miss our sleepovers!"

Throwing a pillow at Peach, Daisy laughed happily. "Yeah, yeah." Looking at the clock she chuckled, "Where is the guest of 'honor'?"

Rolling her eyes she looked at the clock, "Soon, she had somethings to pack. Trust me she will come." Sitting on the floor next to Daisy she smiled, "Let talk about boys while we wait."

Smirking at Peach, girl poked her head, "Thinking about other men besides your boy toy?"

Smacking her arm playfully, Peach grinned, "I mean boys with new boy/girlfriends." She saw Daisy eyebrow cock and her head tilting. Giggling she took hold of her arm and grinned. Daisy still had an cautious look to her face. Pouting Peach shook her a little, "COME ON! I know you know who could be gay or NOT!" Shaking her more the two heard another giggle and a calm voice. "ROSA!"

"I am interrupting something?"

Hugging her, Peach just shook her head. "I wanted to talk about the couples of today. Like Travis and Cindy to Blue and Jessie. Even Jack and Ryan." Giggling she sat on the bed fixing her pink gown. "God those guys are so cute and make such fabulous couple! So loving and caring for each other." This made Rosalina sigh sadly making the other two have a strange look. Sitting in a bean bag she grabbed a soda. Popping it open and sipping a bit of watermelon soda she groaned.

"Uh...?" Daisy cleared her throat then crack her knuckled. Tightening her sweats she looked at the ceiling before asking, "You alright?" Getting closer to her she looked closely at Rosalina. "Are not up to talk about guys...?"

Giving a calm look she blushed now, "I kissed Bowser."

The two looked crazy and in shock. Peach pinched herself while Daisy just stood up flabbergasted about what she said. "Y-You sure he didn't kiss you?"

Smiling now sadly she looked at Peach and Daisy, "I kinda know I liked it... Ugh... I am glad we aren't dating but I miss those lips." Laughing to herself Peach and Daisy sat next to her. "I kissed him though..."

"Did he liked it?" Peach asked curiously.

Out of these three months Bowser looked like he been love struck by someone but could never figure it out till she heard Rosalina speaking again, "I'm so confused though... he kissed me back." Combing her hair out of her face she frowned, "But he pushed me back looking like fire just burned him, like he cheated on someone. Of course should of figure."

More curious than worried Daisy slowly said, "Um... you know who he likes?"

"Bowser is gay as daylight is shiny."

Peach laughed holding her side, "No, he straight. Straighter than most guys today. I mean..." She grinned, "Who is he gay for Toad?!" Daisy snicker but had a very hard time believing the koopa was straight. Laughing Peach calmed down only to see Rosalina smiling sadly. "No, your joking right?"

Giving her cheery friend a serious look Peach frowned realizing it wasn't a cruel joke. "Bowser gay and he is in love with Toad."

Daisy sighing she stood up, "Look, enough with your ex. Okay. He maybe gay so what." Pacing the room she bit her thumb. Turning back at the two she frowned, "But he can't be in love with Toad... but Rosalina if your telling the truth we are going to have to watch the two to see if anything weird might happen." She concern and anger appear on Peach's face. Rage called her name and fist clench.

"Better not be in love with Toad. Bad enough they are so close I don't need to think about him and Toad doing... doing... UGH!" Covering her face Peach sighed. "Let be all lies."

The following day Toad walked along the sidewalk frowning. He saw some men kissing other men or women but it only made him slightly confused on what his own sexual preferences were. Sighing at his embarrassing predicament he text Yoshi instead of Xix, because it'll be easier to discuss with him. Sitting on a park bench he groaned waiting for Yoshi. 'Please hurry! Please oh Please! Hurry your ass up!'

Feeling a tapping feel on his shoulder Toad looked up and saw Yoshi smiling sincerely at him. "Gay, Bi or Straight. Let figure it out." Blushing looking away, Toad frowned covering his mouth while Yoshi took out a lollipop. Eyeing it he blushed darker getting unnatural images. Smirking Yoshi grinned at the reaction, "Tell me what you thinking about?"

Looking away from the pop he glared at the ground self scolding himself, "A... guy..."

"Who?"

Glaring Yoshi with a red blush Toad frowned, "No one."

Shrugging Yoshi yawned, "Now, have you ever thought about kissing a guy?"

Biting his bottom lip he groan covering his eyes, "Once..."

"Bullshit."

"SHUT IT!" Calming down Toad bit his thumb till blood shown, "I thought about more than once... a few times actually... more than kissing a girl. Greater than thinking about the gender opposite of me." Looking at the sky and clouds turn grey he saw birds flapping their wings happily, they're going somewhere warmer as the weather was wringing it ugly head. Trying to focus on the street goers and cars buzzing by he heard Yoshi snicker. Glaring at him Yoshi had a comic book and had specific page open. Blushing Toad closed the comic glaring daggers the dinosaurs.

"Unnecessary YOSHI!"

Shrugging Yoshi green eyes looked at Toad while his head was tilted, "Kiss a friend and see if you like it. If anything you bi, but more into "Banana" in-between the guys legs. Laughing heartily he ran from a steaming Toad. "SEE YA SHORTY!"

'Fuck that guy.' Chuckling he sat back down only to feel his phone vibrate. Seeing it was Bowser he smiled, 'Finally.' Quickly texting back his friend only to blush. 'What if he found I am bi... he might be cool with it. Yeah he is a understandable guy... but... but what if I asked him to kiss me? I can't do that!' Leaning back into the bench he frowned, only to sneeze. "Aw shit..." Standing up he walked back home idly ignoring the sounds of the day.

_Very short I know_

_Sorry, I will be back on track eventually_

_Please review and _

_BYE! =D_


	18. Point the Finger

**_SO now we are going to be closer to the holidays here_**

**_I can't wait till the Chapter wait to write the_**

**_Chapter where Bowser meets Toad's mom and dad..._**

**_hehehe *evil laugh engage!*_**

**_Anyway here ya go._**

* * *

Toad balled over and rolled out of bed. Sweat trickled down his brow and he felt like the world flipped. Dizzily making his way to the bathroom he threw up his food from last night. Feeling cold sweat he groan in pain. Slowly pulling himself to his bed, he realize that if he was this sick he might not be able to go to school. Frowning he coughed slightly only to feel his stomach angrily rumble. Hiccuping he felt acid in his throat making forcefully swallow the juices. 'Oh god that is gross!'

Jimmy walked into his room seeing his son sweat and breathing lightly, "Toad, we called your school. You can be out until you get well." Nodding to his dad Toad rolled over and fell asleep.

Sammy stood by the door worried as ever. Looking at her husband she gave him a look of concern mix with worry. Smiling at her he just kissed her cheek taking downstairs. She leaned on his shoulder only to look back worriedly again. 'I'll check on him later.'

Xix and Yoshi looked around for Toad only to see Bowser waling in by himself. Running up to him they were stopped by girls who stepped in front of Bowser. "Where is Toad?"Giving them a look of confusion Bowser frowned.

"Look, if I knew I would told you..." Looking for a quick slip away he whispered, "if I were to tell you." Passing them by he ended in front of Yoshi and Xix. "No, I didn't hurt Toad. No, I have no idea where he is."

Yoshi frowned at him, "I hope he is okay. I know he is gone for just a week but still is weird." Xix shrugged but saw the concern written all over the Koopa's face. He looked more tense and worried than mad of upset. The three walked down the hall only to be stopped few more people who were looking for Toad at the moment then pointing the finger at Bowser.

The next two days Toad looked pale and been sleeping a lot. Opening his dull eyes he looked at his cell. 'Ugh... I hope Yoshi and Xix aren't worried... same for Bowser. Oh man! I forgot to text him. Fuck.' Reaching for his phone he fell out of bed groaning, 'Just a stomach virus they said... no! I got the fucking flu!' Sighing he tiredly climbed back into bed only to hear the door open. He saw his mom leave some ginger ale and crackers by his bed post. Then kissing his head. "Thanks mom." Sighing once she left the room, he blushed darkly. Hoping that people aren't causing his friends any unnecessary complications. Blushing even more darker his mind wander off to Bowser. Over the few days of his illness he thought about Bowser and whether he would be find if he could kiss him. Shaking out of his thought he looked out the window. Frowning, Toad realize how many people are going to get pissy with Bowser for his long absence.

Bowser checked his phone during lunch. "Damn it Toad..." He saw Mario glaring at him. "Shit." Yoshi saw Mario glaring and realize it was towards his tall friend.

"Don't worry about him, he is just concern about Toad. I mean he might think you killed Toad or even beat him up a little." He yelped once feeling a sock to the side by Xix. The dino glared until he saw the anger and worry on the koopas face. Getting up Bowser walked out the lunch room periodically check for Toad texts.

Mind racing he heard footsteps following, blocking out the sound he checked his phone again. Frowning he felt like punching someone in the face by how he worried he was for his friend. Stopping at the his locker he heard snickering. "Dick..."

"Koop."

"What do you want?" Staring at him without a care in the world. The Goomba though just grinned like he had a secret on the Koopa. This only made him more mad seeing his fucking face. Slamming his locker closed Bowser walked passed him till Micheal mouth moved ever so slightly, "What did you say?"

Yawning like he was tired, he tilted his head innocently like he had no idea what the koopa was asking, "Oh, nothing." Snickering he walked pass Bowser, "Just, everyone is mad at you for Toad's absence." Laughing the Goomba smirked at his rival face of shock. "Ooh, you feel the hate even more now." Walking away he saw Bowser growling and shaking in rage.

Cell open he looked at the screen. "Ugh..." His feelings for Toad made him think about terrible scenarios. He wished he could go over to his house and see if he was okay. At least if he was well. 'I hope he isn't sick or anything.'

After about two hours of convincing his mom for his phone Toad zoomed through his phone many texts from people from his school. Like Peach, Mario, Daisy, Luigi and his friends. Laughing Xix's and Yoshi's texts he frowned when he saw Bowser's. Some if his texts where like being jokingly playful but underlying worry. Smiling finally he texted everyone else except Bowser. 'Hope he doesn't get pissed off. I know he promise Daisy that I won't get hurt but I won't worry him over my flu.' Coughing a bit he turned off his phone and went to sleep.

By the end of the week Bowser got ragged tagged on by everyone in the school. Mario though was going to make him or break him to explosion. Peach was looking for any signs on if he was in love with Toad. "Koopa!"

The koopa groaned leaning against the wall seeing Xix and Yoshi back away. Laughing to himself he saw Mario in his face. "What mushroom boy?"

"What did you do to Toad? Your like the only I see most of the time hanging out with him."

Trying to keep his blush down Bowser frowned, "He won't text me back. I tried..." He was cut off by Mario who read out his texts from Toad.

"His sick. Got the flu... pretty sure your father company gave him a testing subjective test for this flu."

Getting angry, more than mad he punched the wall leaving a hole in it, "FUCK YOU!" Peach blushed when he saw the concern in his eyes and anger. "First, I didn't know he was sick. If I did know I will try to give him medicine or something like that." Getting up in Mario's face the two young men glared at one another. "Second, my father company doesn't try to kill people with viruses. Third," Bowser slightly hesitated, "why would I eve hurt my friend?"

Peach saw his eyes soften and the blush showing. Dragging Daisy from the scene she looked back, "Rosalina might be right... might be." The Burnett nodded to the suggestion. "I hope he isn't though."

The red cap wearing man just shoved his hands in his pockets frowning, "Just be glad Toad knows how to take care of himself."

'Damn him and everyone else pulling... wait...?' The young koopa mind whirled then turning to Xix and Yoshi who was trying to walk off quietly. "Hold you asses up!" The two froze turning back to the enrage koopa. "You knew he was sick and he text you about it?" Yoshi nodded hiding behind Xix. Stepping towards them he frowned, "You didn't have the nerve to tell me about it?"

"IT WAS YOSHI'S IDEA!" Xix vanished in a flash leaving Yoshi alone.

Looking at both sides Yoshi whimpered, "XIX YOU JACKASS!"

Bowser just sighed walking pass the dinosaur who sighed in relief. Micheal smirked at Bowser while he just ignored the goomba, Micheal was about to walk away until he saw the blue journal his hated enemy carries. 'Everyday practically I see him writing in that stupid thing.' Stepping up behind him he tried swipe the book.

Stepping back from the goomba, Bowser sighed, "You're a sad, sad little man. I feel bad for you." Chuckling to himself Bowser walked hearing the anger and enraged Goomba.

'I am so going to get that book Bowser. I know to do it.' Grinning darkly Micheal got his gang and rustled up a plan.

The weekend came and the weather came into a soft blanket of leaves and little bit of frost. Toad stepped outside whistling heading to the tree. Smiling at the autumn smells he ran to the spot. 'Where we became friends. I hope he isn't to piss with me.'

Breathing roughly Toad looked at around for spiked friend. Sighing he leaned against the tree frowning, "Maybe it was a little cruel in not texting him for the week."

"Ya think douche." Toad yelped hearing Bowser voice come through the leaves. Seeing him land on his feet biting into an apple, probably the last one until spring time. Sitting down next to him Toad body tensed awaiting for the punch he so deserved. Smiling at his cowering ways Bowser sighed taking his hat. "I'm not to mad. I mean, you were sick. I give you a break." Smiling Toad then frowned a thought. "What?" Bowser looked at him seeing sadness.

"I bet everyone was giving you a hard time."

"Eh, I guess. Buuut, I am glad your better. I took the heat when me and Roasbitch broke up." Toad snickered, he truly couldn't help but not to laugh his friend cruel humor. Punching him in the arm he saw Bowser's lips. Blushing darkly he frowned when he felt his taller friend hand on his cheek and pulling him into his lips. Slightly whispering his names in silk. "Toad~, Toad~" Eyes closed he heard a scream.

"TOAD!" Toad eyes snapped open and saw Bowser eyes glaring at him. "You okay?" Nodding quickly Bowser just smiled softly. "Okay." Standing up he looked at him. "Come on I want something sweet in me."

Nodding he followed blushing still at his imagination. 'Calm down Toad. Calm down.' Sighing calmly he smiled punching Bowser in the arm and racing down the hill.

Bowser followed him but looking him up and down, 'Hm... yeah I want that sweet little ass of yours though.' Smiling to himself, he self reminded himself to write that down later. 'Horny Bowser, horny.' He blushed to himself while keeping pace up with Toad.

_Hehe, I am happy with this chapter_

_To a degree_

_Review please X3_

_Much appreciated from you all_

_Next chapter maybe updated tomorrow maybe two_

_Hopefully_

_Dick (Micheal) is going to make stuff happen_

_Stay tune XD_


	19. Shut Up or Get Punched

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Yes, this story is almost done**_

_**So be **_**_prepared_**

**_YAY!_**

* * *

Micheal watched Bowser write in his journal then talked to Toad and his geeky friends. He frowned seeing them laugh and playfully punching each other in the arms. They walked past him, he glared at Toad hatefully only to see Bowser give his own death glare to him. Flinching somewhat he smirked, 'Hm... anything happens to Toad the spike for brains will react.' Walking down the hall he bumped into Peach making growl at him.

"DICK!" Turning from the bully she faintly saw Bowser with his friends. 'At least on is nice in a way.' Sighing she walked down the hall with Mario to their class.

The bully goomba sat in his seat seeing the koopa write down in his journal again... and again! Clawing at his desk he pouted at the smile Bowser had. 'Ohh yeah, Bowser your journal will be mine.' Hearing the bell ring he quickly walked out the door trying to find Xix or Yoshi. Seeing Yoshi with Birdo he left him alone seeing it was Birdo he was with at the moment, 'Crazy dinosaur for dating the powerhouse Birdo.' Seeing he quickly pinned him the lockers.

"Sup' geek."

Glaring at him Xix struggled against him, "Dick, get off of me!"

The goomba dragged him to the closet so he won't get in trouble for harassing Xix. "Listen up, what does Bowser writes in his journal?"

'SHIT how the hell am I suppose to know?' Glaring at the Goomba he self cursed that he couldn't vanish when he was being stared at directly. The traits of the Boos bothered him greatly. "How the heck am I suppose to know! I don't get in the guy personal business. If he wanted to tell me he would of could of shouldn't have to. Ya know?" He went into a ball shape form after being socked. Hunching over he groan in pain watching him leave. "Dick..."

At lunch the goomba saw Bowser's face in rage and glaring at him with skulls of death. Smirking he figure that Xix sent the message he got socked in the stomach.

"Damn it... I bruise easily." Laying the table the Boo frowned. "My dad is going to kill me and the school."

Yoshi just sighed, "Xix you can't vanish without people looking at you. Of course that is half true, let say when your not afraid." Getting sock in the arm Yoshi frowned. "Well fuck you too then!" Standing up he saw Toad concern face. "It'll be fine he won't hurt me when I am near my girlfriend."

Bowser face palmed, "She left early idiot!"

The drained from his face, Yoshi slumped back in his seat. "Nope my ass stays here."

Toad smiled only to see Bowser looking at his food. "You want it? I'm not that hungry."

"Oh..." Keeping his face from over heating he shook his head, "No. Eat you need to put meat on your bones." Chuckling to himself, he periodically gazed at Toad. 'Oh god... I wish I could at least kiss him or even be able to hug him.' Sighing loudly he saw the three give him the weird look but grinned half heartily. 'These guys are so nosey but... I have to find a way to write down everything I feel for him... maybe a poem.' Socking Xix in the head and kicking Yoshi then shoving Toad off the bench he laughed at their reactions.

"Very mature Koopa." Toad mocked angrily but his eyes were on the lips of his old tormentor and best friend. Getting back on the bench he saw Bowser's face being attacked by Xix.

Grinning evilly Xix smirked, "How do you get such a soft face." Bowser pulled back smacking the Boo's face.

"Fuck you."

Toad chimed in, "When?"

Choking on his food Bowser breathed through his nose, 'Oh fuck you everyday Toad... with your ass in the air and your mouth on my...' Socking Toad in the arm, Toad socked him back. "Shut your trap shorty." The other two laugh at Toad's face.

Micheal smirked when he saw some faces concerned for Toad' safety when it came to Bowser.

After school Micheal sat on the steps hearing kids talk about the Talent show coming up, he figured Peach, Daisy and Rosalina will be in it together. The judges maybe one of the dads of the sons here and what should he do for the talent show? Maybe get Bowser's journal must have some personal stuff. Grinning darkly to himself he saw Bowser walking out without Toad and his friends. "Hey killer."

Looking at him he put on a dull face, "Leave me alone."

"Awe, buddy come now I mean bully to bully talk about hurting the defenseless and weak?"

"If your pointing to my friends I won't let you hurt them, you got lucky with Xix."

"What about Toad? Can be the living shit out of him." He grinned more seeing shock and anger in the koop eyes. "Pin him down and punch him the eyes and face, making him bleed and bruise?" Bowser towards him the male that was taller than Toad. "Even at most make everyone think you hurt Toad..." Laughing happily he continued, "They all will hate you, like Rosalina made everyone hate you everyday." Before he could speak anymore; Micheal got punch by Bowser in the face. Hopping over the stair Bowser picked him up the collar and punched him down to the ground. Micheal staggered up only to feel Bowser kick him in the mouth. Spitting out blood Micheal smirked seeing Bowser growling angrily being held back by some boys who saw the rising fight.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Jerking from the boys Bowser walked up to his enemy, "Fuck with me again I dare you asshole, fuck with my friends and..." Getting close to his ear venom mixed with poison oozed from the spiked koopa's mouth, "fuck. with. Toad. I will kill you, send your head to your parents as a gift. And that is a threat." Walking away the goomba grinned figuring out what made him tick.

'Yeah I will get your journal something personal about your friends is in that book.' Staggering up and keeping his balance to a degree he smiled darkly, 'Then Toad will be so screwed after Xix and Yoshi of course.'

Luigi looked at the school banner frowning. "Geez, Mario the talent show is up again."

"Oh yeah, Peach in a sexy ass outfit again this year!"

Rolling his eyes, "Is that all you think about getting a boner off of Peach in a skimpy outfit?"

Grinning darkly at his brother, Mario stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Daisy is going to dress the same with Peach and Rosalina." Before Luigi could say anything Mario saw Bowser giving Toad a look like he wanted to rape him or even kiss him. Shaking his head he saw Bowser getting Toad in a headlock laughing happily. Sighing he combed through his hair, "Come on, I need some water... I'm seeing things."

Shrugging he walked off with his brother only to pass Micheal on the way.

Xix looked at Bowser and Toad, "Me and Yoshi already signed for the talent show."

Looking half dead Yoshi replied, "I was forced."

"Pfft, sure." Xix retorted happily.

Grinning the toadstool just stretched, "Good luck. Don't me and Bowser will be watching from the audience." The Koopa nodded agreeing though distracted with his own little fantasies.

'Hm... oh yeah Toad in the servant boy outfit he got from the...' Shaking his head he saw Xix glaring at him angrily. "Oops." Laughing Bowser dodged a flying milk carton. "Calm down... shit."

"You guys better be there."

In the background though Micheal smirked going to sign for the talent show, 'I say I am going to read poetry... but from who.' He grin like "Cheshire" pulled his lips. Walking off he was getting ready to set his plan into action.

_Yay! Another chapter finish_

_Next is theft! OH NO!_

_Oh and who likes getting drunk at a friends house_

_Now a game, is Bowser and Toad going to kiss_

_Yes or no and why?_

_Bye X3_


	20. Stolen Book and Affections Rising

_**Chapter 20**_

_**I will miss writing this story...**_

_**but all good stories have their lovely endings**_

_**BUT!**_

_**It is not over yet**_

_**Here we go**_

* * *

Peach was practicing her, Rosa's and Daisy's dance for the talent show until she saw Bowser and Toad sitting under a tree near the stadium. She stealthily walked behind a bush listening to their conversation. Bowser had a grey jacket on and black jeans with black shoes on. Toad wore a blue jacket and light blue jeans. Bringing his knees up to his chest he looked at Bowser. Smiling his mind drifted off, 'God... he is so strong... so handsome... why doesn't he have a girlfriend.' He felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach. Frowning, he knew he really didn't want Bowser to have a girl. That would be like losing his friend. Laying on the lightly covered snowed ground.

Sighing Bowser took off his jacket, 'Christ Toad, your going to kill yourself.' Forcing Toad to sit up he put the jacket on him which cause Toad to blush. "Next time, put on a jacket. Fuck, you'll catch your death."

Laughing he smiled, "Damn, worried that much for me?"

Peach was in shock how Bowser was kinder around Toad when he was alone with him. Straining her ears to hear what they were talking about... she faintly caught some of the conversation. "Toad..." He sighed then continues, "Hrm..." Trying to feel for his backpack he panicked. "SHIT!"

Looking at him, Toad gave a look asking if you were okay. "What?!"

Peach saw Bowser getting up freaking out and blushing. 'What the...?'

"Sorry, Toad... but meet me at Mr. Lolli's okay?" Running to the school doors he blushed darker. He left his journal in the pack. The thing that contained his poem and the thoughts that been very sexual about Toad. Mainly doodles. Blushing more he pushed his legs to his class.

Micheal grinned darkly finally getting Bowser's journal. 'Fuck yes.' Hearing fast pace steps he zipped up the pack and hopped out of the window. Bowser went inside glad it was unlock.

Going in to get his pack he frowned by the eerie feeling that his pack as lighter. Frowning to himself he just walked out heading to Mr. Lolli's. 'I'll check at home.'

Peach sat next to Toad who was getting ready to go to the Candy Shop. "Bowser seems very relax with you instead of Xix and Yoshi."

Shrugging he smiled at her, "Yeah. I noticed he is a bit more chummy with me... but I am his first friend and well best friend."

Biting her lip she looked at his smiled and bright blue eyes, 'I can see why Bowser is so attracted to him... my brother is so cute.' Standing she fixed her jacket and sweats. "Just Bowser... seem really interested in you."

Frowning angrily at her, Toad looked down. "Peach, please if he is gay would of told me. I mean were friends right?" Walking off he grinned, "Besides, he is to straight to like guys!" Running off he grinned but an nagging thought hit his head. 'Doesn't matter anyway he wouldn't even kiss me.'

Getting to the candy shop Bowser was drinking hot chocolate. Mr. Lolli smiled gently, "Guy or a gal?"

Blushing Bowser frowned looking away, "Why ask?"

"Guy?" Bowser covered his face and nodded. "Is it Toad?" Taking a wild guess he saw the young koopa tense and he saw his ears turn red. Chuckling he smiled, "Lucky guess, ye seem paranoid... why ye looking like ya do?"

"I-I... I love him." Bowser sighed setting the mug down blushing more. "How did you guess?"

"Ye're young and well going through what gender ye're attracted to. I mean that Rosalina gal didn't work. But Toad... I see potential in tis. Ya know what I mean?" Grinning at Bowser curious look he looked out the window, "Speak of ye love."

Standing Bowser just smiled at the short man. Waving a hand in the koopas face Toad just sighed, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Giving his mug Bowser drank the rest of his. "I paid for it don't worry."

"Ooh, rich boy paid." Sipping his chocolate he had whip cream on his nose. Lolli eyed Bowser then grinned. The koopa saw what he wanted him to do. Biting his lip he lifted Toad's chin up and cleaned his nose of the cream. Licking it off his thumb he saw Toad's eyes soften and relax.

Chuckling he played if off. "Clean."

Shaking his head solemnly he just grinned, "Whatever dude." Drinking the rest he smiled at Lolli. "Thanks Bowser." Heading out the door he stopped, "My house next weekend. Meeting time." Smirking Toad ran out shouting out, "SEE YA TOMORROW SPIKE BRAIN!"

"See ya later shorty." Sighing he grinned. "Mr. Lolli... thanks."

"Shucks, its nice to see cute gay couples walking around even though the other partner doesn't realize it... yet." Chuckling deviously, he saw Bowser just grinned running out the store.

Getting home and heading to he room, Bowser eyes bugged. One thing was missing, and it was his journal. Hax and Maria jumped hearing Bowser scream and shout the punching the wall leaving a dent. Going to his room Hax sighed. "Bowser you okay?"

Frowning he slid down the wall covering his face. "No... dad... I'm not." Choking on word he growled. "Some prick stole my journal... MY JOURNAL!" Pulling at his hair frowned. "I have... secrets very personal secrets in there." He felt a tear spill out. "Ugh... Dad... I need to tell you something."

Maria and Hax just looked at each other and nodded. "Anything son."

Micheal face was in shock but a smile was plastered on his face. "Bowser you are so screwed."

After about a ten minuet talk Bowser sighed, "So you knew for a while...?"

"Hinted son. Sorry for reading your personal belongings I was just worried about you."

"It's fine... but that's why I can't have Toad here..." Biting his thumb he blushed faintly, "Or I might tell him I love him."

Maria squealed happily, "Oh my, I'm sorry master and sir but... but... BUT! I AM SO HAPPY!" Hugging Bowser tightly she grinned.

The young Bowser just smiled at her, "Yeah thanks... but you should tell my dad about your love life. Peeping Pam." Chuckling he left the two adults blushing.

Sighing, Hax smiled, "Glad my son has an interest in our blooming relationship..." He smirked seeing her blush. "I treat you too good Maria. You know this?" She nodded quickly then shaking he head and then sighing sadly. "I'm not going to fire you." She had a lit of thankfulness. "Come your spending the night with me." Maria jumped out of her skin but nodded following him.

_Yeah, an okay chapter_

_Sorry for like a weekly post_

_as long as your reviewing the story and liking it_

_I'm fine._

_Anyway enjoy X3_


	21. Egg-nog

_**YAY!**_

_**Toad parents are meeting Bowser for egg-nog and**_

_**dinner**_

_**Goody**_

_**Bowser try to keep smooth**_

* * *

Walking in the snow the spiked koopa sighed seeing his breath in the sky as the sun was lowering slowly. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he frowned. Earlier in the day Maria was helping him with meeting Toad's parents. Face palming he blushed seeing how it was like he was dating him. Sighing, he groaned angrily at the whole thing. Trudging he saw a small house and noticed toadstools smiling at him and waving. 'Friendly neighborhood. Being stopped by a couple of kids playing with a ball they grinned at him.

"You Toad's friend?"

Bowser just nodded making the kids grin then run playing in a front yard. Sighing, besides some kids arguing and teens tackling each other in the snow, it was pretty peaceful neighborhood. Going up to the door he rang the doorbell to his short friend house.

Toad smiled at himself, 'Ugh... I am to nervous... SHIT! Why does feel like a date.' Shaking out of his head text back Xix and Yoshi who was teasing him about how he was treating it like a date. "Ass-holes." Chuckling he turned it off. Hearing the bell ring he ran down before his mom could get to it. "I got it!" Opening he closed behind him quickly.

"Sup."

Bowser just smiled, "Hey shorty."

Rolling his eyes he just smiled, "Egg-nog and food is inside. My mom went all out waiting to you."

Getting a worryingly look to him, the koopa had a eerie feeling in his stomach, "I am pretty your mom is going kill me and serve my head on a platter." This earned a laugh from Toad. Bowser eyed his casual attire. Some jeans, socks and a red shirt. Trying to hide his blush he rubbed his arms. "Can we go in the sun is going down and I am freezing my ass off."

Grinning he sighed, "Look, Bowser no cursing around my mom or at least just say Crap and damn. That is few curse words she allow me to use." Going in himself he heard Bowser follow him in.

Sammy came out of the kitchen gasping seeing a spiked koopa sitting on her couch, talking to her husband and talking to her son. Eyes narrowing she growled. "JIMMY KITCHEN!" The three males flinched, the older male of the three left the younger of the two to talk.

"What is the matter-"

"No. NO!" Peeking out from the door she glared at the red head, "I don't want my son being friends with the koop!"

Jimmy understood her hatered for Hax Koopas family. Rubbing his neck tenderly he just sighed, "Look I talked to him, he seemed like a strapping young man. Plus Toad gets along with him well." The two peeked at the boys and listened in.

"Man... Toad I told your parents would flip."

Toad shrugged turning on the tv. "It's fine... my mom is concerned is all. You know how you use to be my bully." Bowser laughed then just leaned back in the couch.

"God, Peach and your mom would love to wrap their hands around my neck and kill me." He emphasize it by grabbing his neck while making choking noises. In turn making Toad.

'Damn you koop.' She growled only to get the feeling Jimmy is smiling.

The toadstool leaned back with Bowser. "I hope she warms up to you. I really hope."

Nodding in agreement Bowser grinned, "At least your dad is okay with us being friends." Toad nodded in agreement then looking at the door.

Biting his lip he looked at the koopa. "Hey..." Looking at him with his red orbs Toad sighed, "The egg-nog might have alcohol in it." Jimmy grinned when he saw Bowser eyes bug and a blush hit his face.

'So, that how you truly feel for my son. Cute.' He felt Sammy spiking the egg-nog with whisky and vodka. 'Here we go.' Hugging her around the waist he smiled, "Sam, you know our son can't hold his liquor, plus he hates getting drunk."

Smirking she mixed it with a little bit of chocolate syrup, "Let see if the koop can hold his liquor and not rage at our son." Bringing the tray of drinks out she smiled cheerily. "Sorry sweet heart. Here is the egg-nog and food." Looking at Bowser she sneered, "Bowser your name right?"

"Yes."

Frowning she took her food and nog to the kitchen with Jimmy. 'We'll watch them.'

Jimmy smiled whispering in the koopas ear, "Toad might get a bit loopy. He can't truly hold his own." Eyeing the man he took a guess what he meant. Blushing he saw Toad drinking his nog calmly. Taking his he drank a little.

An hour later it was quiet. It was around eight to eight-thirty. He felt lightly buzzed but not strung out like Toad. Poking the young man in the stomach he heard him moan the koopa name. Pulling back he gasp. Toad was dreaming about him. Poking him again in the stomach Toad gasped wrapping around his neck rubbing against him. This act made Bowser gasp. Jimmy smirked while Sammy was biting her thumb. Too much vodka she put in this time and now Toad was giving the koopa next to him an interesting hug. Toad moaned in Bowser ear causing Bowser grab his shoulders, "Wake up."

Eyes fluttering open he smiled, "Hey sexy..." Bowser frowned realizing the egg-nog made him lose his noggin'. Picking him up, the koopa went up the stairs trying to keep his balance. "Ooh... Bowser why are you sending me to bed. Hrm... I don't... I am not..." He hiccuped and blushed smiling, "Sleepy."

"Yes. You. Are." Opening the door to his room, Bowser just seem to set him down on his bed, then unlocking the arms around his neck.

"Bowser... don't go." Toad eyes were glazed making Bowser sighed. "Please... I love you." The koopas heart sped up but then it broke when he remembered his friend being drunk off his ass.

Biting his lip he sighed sadly, "No, your not." He saw tears in the smaller male eyes. "Don't cry." Toad pulled him close but Bowser didn't pull back.

Getting closer to his less drunk friend Toad smiled, "I do love you." Kissing him gently Bowser eyes closed wrapping his arms around his neck. Their face become hot while Toad got on top of the koopa. Pelvis against one another Bowser groaned seeing the other male smile panting. Kissing him again Bowser man worked again.

"No... no." Getting up forcing him to lay down he frowned sadly, "Your drunk and you have no idea what you are doing." Going to the door of his friend bedroom he heard him sniffle. 'I love you too... even if your drunk.' Going out the door he saw Toad's parents pretending like nothing happen. Looking at them he frowned. "Bye. Thanks for having me over." Running home he couldn't get the thought of Toad's soft but alcohol flavor lips against his own. Covering his mouth it was going to be interesting at school.

Jimmy peeked inside seeing a drunk Toad crying to himself. "Dad... he left." Sitting next him he couldn't help but to feel bad for them. Sammy saw Toad tears streak his red cheeks. After two minuets he was out like a light. The scene they saw play out between the friends was interesting but painful for them.

Sammy sighed, "He is really in love with the koopa."

Looking at her, Jimmy smiled, "Yeah I believe it. But let them see it for themselves." Taking her by the hand he smiled setting a trashcan by his bed. "Come on time for bed." Kissing her passionately he smiled.

At school Bowser saw the banner for the talent show and kids getting exciting for it. He saw Rosalina smirk then talking to her friends. He then saw Micheal smirking evilly. Frowning he remembered he talked to his dad about Toad. Covering his lips he remembered the dream he had of him. Leaning against the lockers he groaned tiredly, 'Sex dreams... and alcohol do not MIX!' Looking up he saw Toad, Xix and Yoshi. Walking to them he blushed.

Blushing himself, Toad sighed, "Sorry man, I can't hold my liquor."

"Nah... it is cool." Toad blushed remembering he did kiss Bowser and felt Bowser kiss him back. 'I'm so gay.' Socking his arm as hard as he could Bowser cocked him back. The two played it off smoothly making Yoshi shrug and making Xix grin.

"What happen last night? You both have hangovers I am pretty sure." Hitting the locker he saw them shout and grabbing their ears.

"Fucking prick!" Bowser growled panting but then remembering how Toad made lose his cool quickly. Growling more he rubbed his temples. "Please, no noise. I am already strung out."

Yoshi smirked, "Not as much as Toad." Pointing to the male who was drinking water quickly and groaning.

"No more egg-nog. My mom spike that shit." The other two laughed at the friend predicament.

"Smoooth."

Peach and Daisy and saw Bowser look at Toad. The frowned but giggled seeing how he was in a lust gaze stare. "I feel uncomfortable with Bowser wanting Toad like he does."

"Relax, Bowser won't fudge up." Daisy grinned at Peach and Rosalina.

_I loved this chapter_

_FLUFF!_

_R&R_

_Thanks and Bye, bye =3_


	22. Talent Show

_**About two more chapters**_

_**Maybe three**_

_**I need to close the book soon**_

_**Will I do a sequel? **_

_**Maybe, depends on you my viewers!**_

_**X3 I love your beautiful reviews and support**_

_**Now, update:**_

_**Poll is still open till my birthday! XD**_

_**FUCK YEAH ANOTHER FUCKING YEAR OLDER! But...**_

_**After that closing I will write the story that is most voted for**_

_**On with the story =D**_

* * *

The night of the talent show Peach and Daisy were putting on their makeup waiting for Rosalina to show. Peach sighed thinking about Toad being drunk a week ago. "Daisy... Bowser... might be in love with Toad..."

Daisy rolled her eyes. For a while she guessed that he was by the way he act with the short man it was obvious. Actually it was obvious both of them liked each other but to them it was harder to see because of their strong friendship. Curling her brown locks she smiled, "I saw them walked in together, they looked so cute." Peach eyed her curiously, "I mean they look like they are on a date and such. They make a cute couple... to me." Finishing her explanation the saw Rosalina in her matching outfit except it was in light blue lines down the tight shirt and the skirt.

"Hm... is Bowser out there?" They heard Micheal chuckling holding a blue booklet.

Rolling their eyes Rosalina spoke, "No shit. But... why should you care. Just impress his dad and the other judges."

Laughing more he fixed his shirt, "Oh, I plan on it." Walking away he opened it flipping it to a poem.

Bowser looked at the kids who were up. Sighing he was so bored but it was worth to see Toad excited, though they could of been at the short man house watching television though he wished he was making out Toad on the couch, licking every inch of his lean body. Shuddering he shook off as a chill up his spine, 'A sexy chill for him.'

Seeing the lights go down the audience saw the school president walk out with a note, "Now," her red hair and purples showed she was paratroopa-cousins of the koopas, voice came out nervous. "First is William Chomp and the Piranhas."

A dance group came out dancing consisting of six girl piranhas and a male chomp. Bowser closed his eyes enjoying the music of pop and electronic come through. Toad giggled seeing his eyes closed and head bobbing. Poking his face Bowser eyes popped open grabbing his wrist causing the toadstool blush. "Yes?"

Pulling his wrist away Toad sighed, "Don't be rude spike head." Through the light on the stage they could see each others eyes perfectly. Toad felt his cheeks grow hot and remembering when he got completely drunk once more. Thankful for the lights he smiled, "Watch the talent show."

Smiling in his head Bowser just wanted to feel those soft, succulent lips on his own. Trying to stay calm he hoped for the air conditioning to come on for the fact if these thoughts kept going on like this he would be a dead man with hard boner. Biting his bottom lip he prayed for Toad not to notice. 'Don't look down here, please don't.'

As the dance the lights went singled show the president again making Bowser slightly chuckled seeing how they are semi the same species. Seeing his smiled Toad frowned thinking he was checking out the president. 'Stop... geez Toad stop being so jealous. That isn't his type anyway... but what is?' Eyeing the koop cautiously he straighten up when he saw his smiled pointed towards him. Unknowingly the tension between them was sexual and wanting. Hearing who was up next was Yoshi and Xix comedy act.

Saying at the same time Bowser and Toad spoke out, "This should be good."

After about five minuets the crowd was laughing till tears and sides hurting. Bowser wiped his eyes cleaned while Toad was sucking fresh air from his laughter. Xix and Yoshi laughed drinking some water only to see the girls getting ready. Xix sneered at Rosalina, "We all know who Bowser is really after." Rosalina growled clenching her fist, "Listen, don't go out there flaunting for him, I saw him out there with Toad looking very happy. Stay away from out friends bitch." With that the now angry boo walked off to see the other performances. Yoshi shrugged at them then chasing after Xix.

"Rosalina, you seem to able to piss of the calmest guy in this school."

"Peach, he is a creeper." Was her only phrase when they were called out to perform.

Toad felt his heart sink when he saw Bowser staring intently at the three triplets dancing. He rolled his eyes looking away from the dance. From the stage Peach saw Toad frowning and turned away from Bowser who was glaring at Rosalina who seem to be dancing just for him. Slightly bumping Daisy the two saw the tension between the two. It was thick layered with anguish and jealousy. Rosalina twirled shaking her hips only to have Bowser lose the angry posture and turn lovingly to Toad.

"You wanna leave?"

Toad blushed looking at him, "No, let stay. It is rude. Plus your dad is my ride home." Sighing he saw Bowser blush darkly saying quietly he regret letting his dad meet him. Smiling slightly he watch the end of the dance.

Blocking the noises Rosalina frowned seeing Bowser eyes soften the way they did when he looked at her now looking at Toad. 'They aren't even dating. But they look so happy... argh! I don't want them to be together... Bowser doesn't deserve Toad." Leaving the stage she saw Micheal grinning ear to ear till she realize the book he has is Bowser's journal. Biting her lip she pnder if she suppose to tell him or not. Deciding not to tell him she waited backstage with some of the other contestants. Peach and Daisy stayed for Rosalina probably seeing Bowser being affectionate with Toad who was chuckling at him. To Peach it looked like they could of been making out for the out. Front row and she could their faces blushing from each other and a grin of laughter on their faces. Sighing she saw Daisy Kissing Luigi who visited but feeling Mario kiss her cheek. Smiling, the young Miss Toadstool felt bad for Rosalina who just was fixing her makeup.

"I need to get her a boyfriend.' She thought quickly hearing the announcement from the president once more.

Before the last performer was announce Bowser looked Toad, 'Tell him and be down with it." Grabbing his shoulder the koopa blushed. "Uh... Toad I have to tell you..."

"What?"

"I-I..."

The last performance of the night introduce who was Micheal as she spoke, he came out on stage sitting on the stool. Bowser's eyes exploded when he saw his journal in his hands. Breathing calmly, he prayed the ass-hole wouldn't read from it and only did to scare him. Micheal smirked at the two young men in the front, "Before I start, I would like to say I am reading a poem." Bowser choked knowing the poem. "Written by none other Bowser K. Koopa, he asked me to read it for him. For a very special, special person." Putting the spotlight on the two Bowser covered his face sinking into the chair.

'FUCK MY LIFE!' Glaring evilly at the bastard on the stage Bowser saw him turn to the page the poem was on.

"Not to naughty of Bowser just a bit kinky for him." Brown eyes plastered on the Toadstool who had a confused look to him he grinned, "You will know who you-the special person he writes about-are once I start reading."

_CLIFF HANGER!_

_I hope you likey_

_Please, oh please review!_

_It will give me that last push to finish this off_

_X3_

_Love you all, so happy to be on here for about three or four years_

_XD BYE! (I am not quitting just haven't realize it was this long)_


	23. I remember something good

_** Second to last chapter**_

_**Then I will go check on the voting progress**_

_**after that I'll let you one three of you request stories**_

_**Later finish my longer stories in progress**_

_**Start... maybe the naruto story**_

_**Lastly, start on the FOP story I want to do**_

_**X3 I have a lot of things to do**_

* * *

'FUCK MY LIFE!' Glaring evilly at the bastard on the stage Bowser saw him turn to the page the poem was on.

"Not to naughty of Bowser just a bit kinky for him." Brown eyes plastered on the Toadstool who had a confused look to him he grinned, "You will know who you-the special person he writes about-are once I start reading."

Micheal smirked at the crowd clearing his throat. The lights were on Bowser and Toad while a crimson blush appeared on his features. The goomba looked down and started to recite the poem:

_I am a little rude_

_Maybe a bit crude_

_My last relationship sucked_

_It actually was really fucked_

_Rosalina is a bitch_

_As much as she is witch but..._

_There is another_

_Who makes my heart flutter_

_I when I wish to kiss him..._

_I get this feeling_

_That is willing _

_To make me say his name _

_I really want to blame is Toad..._

_He is short_

_Sweet and Cute_

_Sometimes a prev in his_

_Own little world_

_I am in love with him_

_All I wanna say 'I love you Toad'_

_But..._

_If he rejects me then my heart will break_

_I might end my life near a lake_

_I will lose his friendship though..._

_So, I will leave my love for him_

_In my soul..._

**_The_** laughter in his ear rang and his cheeks flushed. Bowser felt the hot tears reach eyes. So much laughter sprang to life while all he saw red and Micheal's head in his claws. Not looking at Toad he ran out the theater area. Hot flashes came with a cold rush of wind. The tears trailed down his cheeks. He didn't care about people finding out he was gay... but finding out he was in love with Toad was bad because Toad knew himself. Reaching the park he screamed angrily punching the tree. He realize it was tree he and Toad became friends at. Frowning he climbed it trying to lose sight of the cruel world around.

Back at the theater some kids were laughing at the big secret that came out in the open. Toad just sat there in shock then glaring at Micheal who was laughing the most. Getting up he walked up on stage only to see Yoshi and Xix pop their heads out glaring at the bully. Rosalina was being given the death glare from Hax. Teachers tried to calm down the students on the room. Mario and Luigi faces were stuck on stunned from the confession and Bowser's leaving so quickly.

Toad eyes narrowed and his fists clenched angrily. The goomba threw his head back laughing at the short male, "WHAT!? Going to defend your "BOYFRIEND!?" Really? Toad come on, no one, I mean no one can love him. Shit Rosalina couldn't love him to save her fucking life!" Chuckling a little he spoke again, "You were going to reject him anyway. I just helped with-" Toad fist came in contact with his left eye. Xix and Yoshi grinned coming in and kicking him in the face. Xix grabbed him by collar of his shirt.

"Hey, remember when you sock me." Lifting a fist he smirked, "Payback is a bitch." The boo socked him in the nose hard enough to make it bleed. Grabbing his face the bully glared.

Yoshi smirked at Toad, "So gay?" Toad blushed glaring at him. "Hey, don't stand here and be pissy with me. Go get your man." Toad growled taking the journal and heading out the door only to be stop Mario.

"Ugh... what?"

Smiling at his short friend he sock his shoulder, "Hey, if you guys get together just try to stay together." Grinning, Toad ran out. He knew he gave his girlfriend's brother a blessing to date the koop. Peach came up to him kissing his lips. Blushing Mario eyes were bugged, "Uh...?"

"For being a good man." Giggling she hugged him tightly.

Hax sighed, 'Bowser better not push him away.'

Getting to the tree, Toad smiled at the doodles in the book, "I see you want me in more ways than one. My friend." Getting no response he continued. "You write a lot about us. Mostly us." Blushing he smiled somewhat. "I remember when we got drunk at my house that night..." He heard a rustle in the tree. "I remember I said '_I love you_' Bowser." More rustling sound came through. "That kiss we had as well... I liked it. I knew what I was doing." Blushing to himself he touched his lips, "I love you too Bowser if you are wondering." That moment Bowser hopped down blushing red; they looked at each other with love and worry.

Frowning the koopa looked down, "Toad... if we go through with this... our friendship will be stronger or will be lost..." He felt the short man arms around his waist. Blushing darker, Bowser hugged him back. "What if I mess up?"

Laughing, Toad pulled back, "Stop being a pussy." Bowser pinned him to the ground making both of them laugh but look at each other with passion, "I won't let us fall. I promise." He blushed himself when he felt his best friend lips crushing his own. Groaning in the kiss, Toad's arms locked around the taller man neck. "I guess I am the girlfriend."

"Hell yeah." Bowser smirked evilly at the shorter male.

Hax was waiting by the window with Jimmy and Sammy, "I am sure your son found mine son." Jimmy smirked knowing what happen Toad and Bowser truly dd find each other. Hearing the door open, they saw Bowser giggling having Toad on his back dozing off.

"Awe... fuck... Bowser my mummy found us..." He giggled yawning at the same time. Sam's face was in shock but the men on the other hand was chuckling.

"Sorry, we were talking."

Toad grinned to himself. "He is so sexy, dad, I have boyfriend." Bowser blushed sighing.

Looking at his mom hateful glare he carried Toad to his room, "Yeah, Toad, your pretty fucking sexy yourself. But you are tired as hell."

The three parents looked at each other, Hax cleared his throat and a smile pulled his features, "Yeah, I can't wait for the wedding." Sam eyes bugged then she passed out.

"Yep, brother. I see those two being together for a very, very long time."

_And..._

_FINISH!_

_Now last chapter can be a epilogue or future chapter_

_whatever you want_

_Request are open, voting is still open and those of you want a sequel _

_I can do that_

_X3 _

_BYE! R&R and be kind _

_Thanks also for sticking around_


	24. Epilogue: Together

**_Say goodbye my friends_**

**_Last chapter of this story X3_**

**_Fun while it lasted it_**

**_Anyway be happy_**

**_and Give me your reviews on how this went_**

**_sorry ladies no sex scenes just excessive cussing and fondling_**

**_XD_**

* * *

Winter passed and talent show was a very interesting success, Yoshi and Xix won with Rosalina, Peach and Daisy coming into close second. Though Toad and Bowser had to find out about it during winter break. They got together and celebrated Christmas together but only to have Toad's mom freak out about them kissing on the couch. Sam still had her doubts about their relationship and bet Jimmy they will split up by the end of their junior year. Which it passed as they are now seniors. Walking side by side Sam frowned glaring at the koop still.

"Jimmy, what do I have to do?"

Smirking he wrapped around her waist, "Dress like a playboy mouse (form of a playboy bunny XD) and do a little show for me." Kissing her neck making her groan Jimmy smiled, "Our son will be gone for tonight as his boyfriend's house. Before she could complain she just melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

At school Xix was looking a Yoshi being chewed by his girlfriend who he engaged to last month. 'God, four years being together and he pops the question. Faster than Luigi and Mario.' Chuckling he saw Bowser and Toad walk in chuckling at each other. The young boo is glad that it didn't affect their groups relationship just made it more interesting. Stretching he saw Rosalina glaring at the two and Micheal pouting at the end result of the talent show last year. Smirking he saw a gash on the brigde of his nose. Walking past him and her Xix went up to them. "Sup love birds."

Blushing Toad socked him in the arm, "Shut it dick."

"Wow, wow that is micheal's name ya know." Bowser chuckled holding the blonde man's by the waist.

The koopa smirked, "Don't get offensive, Toad is mad that he had to sleep in the guest room tonight."

Yoshi came in time when he heard the word tonight, "You and Bowser, room, tonight. Getting it on?"

The two blush making Toad growl. Glaring at his boyfriend Toad tackled the dinosaur on the floor, "PREVERT!"

Bowser shook his head going up to his locker only to see Rosalina step in front of him. "Move bitch."

Scoffing she flipped her hair, "So, a year almost with him?" He nodded to her glaring her down. "What if I kissed you again."

"You do I'll call you a slut." Rosalina pouted then walked off leaving Bowser to his book collecting. She saw Peach chatting it up with Toad. Sighing she knew it was hopeless at the moment to split them apart. Walking past them she head into her homeroom class.

Toad sat on the bench zoning out on the lecture he was receiving, "Peach... look me and Bowser haven't had sex yet. Trust me his step mom and my mom made sure of it. Maria if your wondering who was his new mom." He chuckled at her blushing shocked face. "Calm down the worst we did was making out with our shirts off." Getting he smiled, "Trust me when we do worst I will give you the details." Laughing he ran to his class leaving Peach dumbfounded but only to hear he smile and laugh.

Toad was jogging to his class only to bump into a delfino man, he was about 18 or 17 and to some girls handsome. Rubbing his nose Toad frowned, "Sorry I didn't..." He saw the lustful look in the tan blue haired delfino man. Stepping around him, he smiled nervously. 'Crap, not another bully or prev!'

"My name is Kevin. Kevin Fino." Smiling at the toadstool he grinned.

Toad backed up only to feel Bowser strong against his back. Sighing in relief the toadstool grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Sorry Kevin he is already taken. Maybe find yourself a open man." Smiling at the delfino darkly the Kevin did the same before the couple walked down the hall to their class rooms.

Frowning at them walking away he felt a woman hand on his shoulder, "I can tell you about Toad, the short blonde man if your interested in him." Kevin smiled at the light blonde, blue eyed girl. "I am Rosalina. Come, I'll be you toured guide for the senior year."

At Bowser's house Toad was sitting on his bed flicking through the channels while hearing the shower running. He blushed thinking about his koopa showering his chest, abs and... covering his face he see why his mom wanted him to sleep in a separate room. Trying to pay attention the screen he heard soft breathing and chuckling. Ignoring his partner he just watched tv until he felt soft lips on his neck and warm hands under his shirt. Moaning quietly he felt Bowser pull his back against his chest. Panting slightly he felt his teeth sink in cause him to squeal. "B-Bowser..." Eyes closed and his legs out the koops was massaging his thigh.

"Yes Toad?"

"Are we even ready?"

"Hell-" Before he could finish his statement he heard Maria giggling at the crack door. "Fuck." Having a deadpan face Toad sighed almost in relief; only to have his ass pinched hard making him squeal.

"Bowser!" Toad shouted blushing darkly at him.

Laughing happily Maria gave him a phone, "Your mom." Nodding the shorter male took the phone and talked to his mom in the hall. Maria smiled at her step son, "I am happy to see so in love and happy."

Blushing shyly Bowser smiled at her, "I'm glad to have him. Mom." Tears came to her eyes making her hug her son. Blushing more Bowser just smiled. "Calm down." Chuckling she walked out letting Toad back in.

"You don't get to... naughty." Giggling she walked out avoiding their shouts of embarrassment.'Silly men, can't wait for their wedding.'

**_AND DONE!_**

**_People who want a sequel will have to wait_**

**_Now, I know I added a knew guy yes I know but he will be known more_**

**_if I make a sequel... big ifs_**

**_Anyway I hope you like it_**

**_PLEASE_**

**_Review I wan your honest opinions!_**

**_BYE! =D_**


End file.
